First Meeting
by NintendoGal55
Summary: The Pumpkin King: Following the events of confining Oogie Boogie, Jack then comes to rescuing the hostage, Sally. This is how the two of them first met before the events soon to follow, in how they form a connection even after just meeting. AzureNintendo collaboration and one-year Anniversary special.
1. The Rescue

**A/N: **

**Azure129: Hi everyone! 8D So, we decided to write this cute story about Jack and Sally first meeting via the storyline of the prequel video game and we hope you like it :) You'll get to see their first meeting and then we'll jump to after the movie for some more cuteness ;) We hope you like it! Please read and review! Thank you!**

**NintendoGal55: Yes indeedy, since we passed the one-year anniversary since we wrote and posted Pumpkin Petals, we decided to do a little special. By doing the scenario of how they first met. :D And like with PP, part two will consist of the end of the movie. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh dear..." With a worried sigh, Jack Skellington briskly paced through yet another dark, dank corridor, mumbling to himself with worry the entire time. "Where is she? That girl, he took her, I know he did...but where in the world did he put her? Oh I have to find her. The poor thing must be utterly terrified." Jack frowned and shook his head, walking a little more quickly. He tried calling out again, as he had done at intervals. "Excuse me?! Miss! Where are you? If you can hear me, please, call out or knock against your cell door-anything to let me know where you are. I promise, Oogie Boogie won't hurt you anymore." Oh yes, Oogie wouldn't be hurting anybody anymore-not with how Jack had just banished him underground...for good.

In the corner of a lone, dark cell, a rag doll woman raised her head from her knees as she could hear the distant calls of...someone. The door was hard metal, with a tiny mesh slot along the higher part toward the ceiling. All to prevent her from escaping using her detachable body parts. She wondered if whoever was out there would find her here.

Sally tried hard to call out, but could not muster the strength to formulate her voice. All that came out was a distressed whimper.

Jack Skellington paused in his walking. Something...Something soft met his ears. But it was so hard to tell from where...and also what had made it. He listened very closely and slowed down his pace. He called out again. "Miss? Is that you? Oh please don't be frightened-I promise this isn't a trick." Jack smiled, softening his voice. "I'm the Pumpkin King. I found out that you were kidnapped and of course I had to come and rescue you. Don't you worry, I taught that old Oogie Boogie a lesson and he's going away now for a very long time. He can't hurt you-you have my word." Jack glanced around the corridor. So many doors. "Oh...Oh please, miss..." he frowned a little, "Knock on your door or make a little sound or something to let me know you're here and you're okay...please." He looked

around in a touch of distress, trying to peer into a few nearby cells, though they were rather dark.

Sally tried to move, but her entire form was weakened from her despair, she could not find any strength to get up. Her lips quivered, her voice shook with whimpers, and her wide, frightened eyes were locked on the door before she looked down at the floor. She came across a rock, broken from the stone floor. Hesitating, she picked up, shakily, and tossed it toward the door.

CLANG!

The sound practically reverberated through Jack and it made him smile and his eye sockets quickly fell upon a certain door towards which he dashed immediately! "Oh! Oh Miss, is that you?" He reached the door, leaning up against it. He put his skull to it and sure enough...oh he could hear just...sounds of such despair. They made him feel so sad inside to hear. He took a step back and looked at the door. "Oh dear...Miss, don't worry, everything will be alright. I'm here now, you're safe. Just do me a favor and keep away from the door. I'm going to remove it now..." Jack paused, giving her a few moments to move if she had to.

That voice... To say that Sally was entranced by it would have been an understatement. It was oddly comforting to her, if not just because this was her rescuer. She huddled back further in the corner, thankfully out of range or path of the door, waiting to see what her saviour would do.

Jack heard some shuffling and then when it had stopped he got himself ready for what he had to do. He stretched his arms, cracking some of the bones in them, and then he got his hands into the grooves of the door frame...and he pulled. "O-O-O-Ohhhh!" he couldn't help but groan out at the first round of pulling. The door was heavy after all...yet the hinges snapped under the pressure of that one pull of his alone.

A gasp escaped the rag doll as she looked up in shock. Whoever this was, the Pumpkin King, it seemed...was pulling the door off? She couldn't believe it. He was strong enough to endure that? Her phantom heart was pounding by now, as she waited with silent anticipation.

Jack took a few deep breaths and then repositioned his hands on the door for the final pull. "S-Sorry, Miss..." he took a few more breaths, "Um..." he glanced to the side sheepishly, "I-I really must do a better job of getting in shape for next Halloween, mustn't I?" He swallowed and then added, bracing himself again. "It'll just take one more pull though, I assure you." And then suddenly Jack was at it again, the door getting ready to fully dislodge in his grasp.

Anxiety overtook her once more as Sally realized what was going on. She swallowed, burying her face in her upraised knees once more, trembling. Any moment now, the Pumpkin King himself was going to see her, save her. It was thrilling, yet terrified, especially with what had transpired today. On Halloween. What was supposed to be the town's embodiment and tradition was nothing but disaster at every turn. She whimpered, already nervous.

That frightened little sound from her gave Jack the last push of strength he needed and then suddenly the door was off and pushed half aside, leaving the cell open though still slightly obscured in darkness. Jack took a moment to rest, collapsed against the wall beside the cell door, catching his breath. "Y-You're...safe..." he managed to pant out. "You can come out...now..."

All too eager to do so, Sally tried to, but was unable to move yet again. What if it really was a trick? Why wasn't he showing himself? She whimpered, trying yet again to speak, but was unable to muster up the strength to do so. This was her chance to escape, but what then? Why couldn't she move?

Shakily, Sally tried, hard, to stand up.

Jack panted a few more times and then, his breathing finally normal, he straightened up. He adjusted his tie and brushed off his suit a little and then blinked and looked to the cell door. Why wasn't she coming out? He looked at the opening curiously. Then he blinked, worry coming to his features. 'Oh dear, what if she's injured...' He cautiously stepped toward the doorway opening. "Um...Miss? Are you alright? Are you injured? Do you need help? I can carry you if necessary...Please, Miss..." Jack stepped inside, holding out a hand to the darkness. "All I want to do is help you..." He spoke as gently and kindly as he could.

Upon seeing a skeletal hand appear from the darkness, Sally audibly squeaked with fright. But the kind, gentle, very...soothing voice just warmed her ears. Everything was going to be all right.

Hesitating, still trying to stand, Sally whimpered again and tried to straighten herself. She then reached for the hand, placing her tinier hand upon the skeletal hand she could see.

Jack's eye sockets went a little wide at the feel of a small, blue, soft cloth hand coming into his own. Oh and the poor dear...she was trembling...Jack gently squeezed her hand and placed his other hand atop it. "Shh...there now..." he whispered soothingly, "It's alright, my fair lady. I'm going to take you away from this horrible place and then we'll get you a hot bath and some fresh clothes and something yummy to eat and we'll tuck you into bed and you can sleep as long as you want...Anything to help with the awful ordeal you've been through. Oh I'm so sorry your first Halloween was so distressing...I promise all of the ones after this will just be full of frightful fun...Don't worry...Don't worry..."

A short gasp escaped Sally at his kind, soothing words. Her heart was racing, she could feel a blush coming to her cheeks...and the feel of his other hand placed atop of hers in comfort and security...she had never felt so safe, so appreciated in her life. Never had she heard such kind words, such a sweet offer in taking care of her wellbeing. Her knees were going weak, it was a wonder her legs weren't detached!

Slowly, she came into the light streaming into the cell, trembling a bit, but relaxing.

Jack blinked a few times as this new creature came into the light. And then he was just...stuck for a moment. He couldn't help just looking at her and feeling his look grow more and more curious. He wasn't sure why, all he knew was that...he felt like he needed to keep looking at her. It felt like he was trying to piece something together about her or like he was trying to find something about her or understand something about her...He didn't know. All he could do was swallow and still gently squeeze her hand in his own.

Much to Sally's unexpected surprise, this creature, the Pumpkin King, was taller than her. By quite a bit. She could see now that the top of her head came up to the neck. Sure enough, the Pumpkin King was a tall skeleton, dressed in a dapper black and white pinstripe suit. A stylish black bowtie in the shape of a bat added the touch of flare that she couldn't help but find neat. When she raised her head, she was met with empty eye sockets staring back at her with wonder and curiosity. Sally's breath caught in her throat.

She was looking into his eye sockets and it prompted Jack to swallow and the word "H-Hi..." to kind of squeak out of his throat. Then he looked down with a small pout. He felt silly...but couldn't figure out why.

Sally blinked and looked down, unsure. Oh, what could he possibly be thinking of her now? She was nothing special. Just a rag doll who possessed no real scaring talent. She was just Sally. That was all there was to it.

She was looking down now and it made Jack a step closer. "Um...are you alright? You're not...hurt or anything, are you?" He looked at her with concern.

Unable to answer, Sally squeaked and then shook her head, trembling.

Oh Jack's heart was utterly touched. This poor, sweet, dear girl, practically traumatized now. He moved closer to her and gently put an arm around her, patting her back. "Shh..." he whispered softly, "There, there now...You're safe. You have my word. And you have my word that nothing shall ever harm you again. I will be your protector. I give you my vow as King...Shh..." He smiled.

A gasp escaped the frightened rag doll as she felt the compulsion to turn away from his touch. Yet, as he did so, it only managed to soothe her. Sally exhaled and then relaxed a bit, hesitating as she leaned her head against his thin shoulder. She couldn't believe she was so easily seeking comfort after all this, but it was hard to turn away from the first person to ever have shown her such kindness and compassion.

As she relaxed against him, Jack let out a soft sigh, still patting her back. He continued to whisper soothingly. "It'll be okay. Everything's fine now. Don't worry, I'm here. You're not alone anymore, sweet Miss..."

Nodding a bit, Sally trembled slightly, but was relaxing more and more against her saviour. She wasn't sure what it was, his comforting words, his soothing voice, warmth, compassion, or his physical gestures...but she felt so safe around him. As well as that, something more that she couldn't even place. Intrigue, maybe. That was a likely possibility.

Jack let her just rest against him a little longer. Then he asked softly, "Are you alright now to try...stepping out of the cell? I'll help you, don't worry."

A little whimper escaped her but she nodded. For whatever reason, she just didn't want this moment to end. It was by far the most sincere, sweet and soothing moment she had ever experienced in her life. How could she not want to remain within its warm shell? But she knew he was right. They had to get out of here.

Jack smiled. "Alright then. Come on, you can hold my hand..." He gently eased out of her embrace and squeezed her hand in one of his own. "I'll take a step and then you take a step..." Jack took a step toward the door.

Sally exhaled, still unable to respond in words, but managed to take an imbalanced step forward. So far so good.

Jack's smile brightened. "Oh that's splendid! Okay now, one more step and then we'll be in the doorway..." He took a step forward into the doorway and waited for her to follow.

The rag doll did so, taking another step, then another. At least now her legs were working and doing more than just keeping her standing upright. Taking another breath, she stepped toward him in the doorway, shakily, due to her natural imbalance, but was managing just fine.

Jack looked at her like he was the proudest king in the world. "Very very good! Okay then now we have our first step out into the corridor...Do you think you have it in you to take it together with me at the same time?" he asked sweetly.

Heart racing, cheeks heating up, Sally managed a little nod, squeezing his hand.

"Okay then..." Jack nodded. "On the count of three then...One...two...three!" He went forward.

Sally did too, albeit a bit mis-stepped, but still went forward.

Jack moved closer to her to help her balance. "Very brave. I'm very proud of you, Miss. Now then...are you alright to keep walking along with me to get out of here or do you need me to carry you? I don't want to overwhelm you."

A squeak escaped her, but Sally tripped on a crack in the floor, falling up against him.

Jack blinked and on instinct caught her in his arms. "Oh! Um..." breathing rather quickly from the surprise, Jack swallowed and smiled and managed, "D-Dear, if you really do feel that unsteady then I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist on carrying you to freedom." He smiled down at her again.

Sally blushed, but she nodded in agreement. While she didn't want to slow him down or impose on him, she could see that getting out of here faster was a better idea in the big picture.

Jack smiled. "Thank you." He gave a small bow. Then he straightened up. "Now, this might feel funny for a second, but trust me, I've got you..." He winked at her and then put an arm around her waist and lifted her and then got his other arm under her knees and sure enough now Jack was standing there holding this sweet girl in his arms. "Do you feel alright?" he asked with a sweet smile.

Blushing, Sally hid her face in his chest, but nodded. She clasped her hands around his neck, securing herself, as she trembled slightly. Being upraised like this, especially with the feeling of falling, was almost scary to her. But he was strong in holding her...she felt she had nothing to worry about.

Jack swallowed and cleared his throat as he felt her hold him more closely, watched her blush, felt her face nuzzle in his chest. He wasn't exactly used to...girls...women...being close to him like that. He did his best to put his inhibitions aside for now though and to take a breath and smile down at her. "Good, I'm glad you feel safe. Now, I'm going to take you out to the graveyard. I bet you could use a bit of fresh dead air and some moonlight, hmm? It's alright...you'll never have to come down here ever ever again. I promise." He hugged her a little more closely and then walked off with her (trying to keep his pace gentle.)

Sally nodded against him, keeping her face buried in his chest as she sought comfort from it. Everything hidden from her view was all she could do to try to reassure herself of what he was saying. While traumatized, especially at being locked away like this...she was slowly feeling better at every moment spent with him...her saviour. The Pumpkin King.~

Jack could tell she was nervous. He decided to talk to her a little, to do anything to soothe her. Who knew...maybe he could even make her smile soon. "You know...you're very brave to have gone through what you've been through. I mean, obviously Oogie wanted...something from you that you refused him a-and that's why he put you in the dungeon..." Jack cleared his throat, trying to move along to his point, "You had the courage to stand up to him. Few people besides myself can boast of that." He smiled again.

Biting her lip, Sally wasn't quite sure how to explain the fact that she had been kidnapped by mistake. That they were trying to kidnap he himself, and had (for some strange reason) mistook her for him in the dark. Then just kept her anyway, as a hostage, locked away in something of a dungeon. She whimpered, clinging to him tighter. How was she going to tell him that she didn't do anything?

Jack frowned. "Aww...shh, shh, don't be sad...Um..." he thought and then smiled, "...oh but the bravest thing by far is how much of a stiff upper lip you've kept...You've been rather quiet, yes, but you haven't been hysterically wailing for help or anything like that. You've been poised and confident and patient...all admirable qualities. Why, I almost have to wonder if you don't have something of royalty in you." He smiled more, hoping that would help.

More of a blush overcame her. Why was he saying such nice things to her? To make her feel better? But he sounded so sincere and kind. It was hard not to believe it. How would he react to knowing she had spent hours screaming, wailing and crying in traumatic hysteria before she gave up and just slumped over in defeat, completely quiet?

Jack felt her face warming up against his chest. He swallowed and then tried, still trying to smile, "Oh and look how well you've held up: dress still neat, hair still straight. How nice." He winked down at her.

Sally wasn't sure how to respond to that, either. Especially since, aside from verbally tormenting her, Oogie Boogie and his child minions didn't do a thing to her physically. She was also a rag doll, not much about her would change in this amount of time. Regardless, her cheeks warmed up as she avoided his gaze once more.

Though she didn't seem entirely comforted by his words, at the very least this dear creature's shaking and whimpering seemed to be dissipating, and that gave Jack some comfort and some hope. He smiled at how she buried herself against him for comfort and he rocked her a little as he held her. "There, there, that's better...And if you keep feeling so much better, maybe I'll tell you a secret...maybe even two secrets..." He winked down at her with a smile.

A shiver coursed through her, this time Sally looked up to meet his gaze. She almost tried to voice a response, but found she still couldn't. Instead, she bit her lip and looked at him with curiosity.

Oh her eyes, yes, he had her eyes meeting his. Jack practically beamed! 'Excellent progress!' His smile grew. "Well, you're looking up at me...you must feel much much better. Alright, secret number one..." he looked around humorously as though checking to make sure they were alone, and then leaned in close and whispered happily, "Well, as a start to this secret...I hear from Dr. Finkelstein that you are an excellent, excellent seamstress..." His grin picked up on one side as he awaited some confirmation from her.

Blushing again, Sally smiled shyly as she nodded ever so slightly and looked away again. She then realized something, that her creator was likely very worried about her. She had been missing the entire day, after all. Did he ever know what had happened to her? Did anyone know what had happened? She just hoped he was all right, though.

Feeling the magnetic pull, Sally glanced up at him again, still with the shy smile.

Oh she was even smiling now! Looking shy and not saying a word...but smiling and blushing! Oh what a dear she was...He was so happy he had rescued her before any mischief had come to her. A tug of worry pulled at his heart-after all, Oogie wasn't exactly... a 'gentleman'...and he was just so grateful that she seemed unharmed, though frightened. He still smiled down at her and went on. "Well, then, Madame seamstress, here's secret number one..." he lowered his voice just a little, and looked to her warmly yet seriously, "Oogie Boogie is just a big stuffed burlap sack of bugs...and I think that one good pull of a thread at one of his seams would stop him dead in his tracks. So if you ever get frightened over him again you just remember-he's just like a big, ugly sewing project, and

you are a brilliant seamstress who could destroy him with one good tug."

Processing this information, Sally considered it. She had seen, from her glimpse of Oogie Boogie, that he had stitches all over his form, and seemed to be something of a sack. He was stuffed with something, that much she knew. But bugs? It made sense, considering all the bugs that were overrunning the entire town during his hostile takeover. He must've housed and created bugs of all kinds, no wonder.

Sally then nodded, keeping this in mind for the future. She relaxed

a bit more, laying her head against his shoulder.

Jack felt her un-tense a little in his arms, and her doing so let her soft skin press against his bones more. It processed with him then fully-she really was...a rag doll. Soft and stitched and gently stuffed with he-wasn't-sure-what...yarn hair...and a patchwork dress...Such a dear, gentle girl. He liked her very much. "I...I hope that made you feel better..." he whispered gently back to her...and then he gently let himself stroke her soft hair once...to comfort her further.

A soft sigh escaped Sally at the tender gesture, which then made her smile. She could get used to this... This wise, kind, just ruler, the Pumpkin King... Oh, she liked him! How he saved her, comforted her, helped her, spoke to her, he was nothing short of a kind and caring person who considered the wellbeing of others. What a gentleman he was, no less. She could not believe her luck! Why had she not met him before? He was amazing!

Her sigh made Jack slow in his walking. He looked down at her, observing carefully. No, that hadn't been a further sign of distress from her. Actually, she looked...happy. Oh Jack just felt overjoyed inside! She was happy again! Oh she deserved to be happy. "Would...Would you like to know that second secret I mentioned...my new, little friend?" he asked softly of her.

Friend?

Sally looked at him, angling her head ever so slightly, but not so much to remove it from where she rested it. If anything, she was quite comfortable and didn't want this sweet closeness to end...

She met his gaze, smiling curiously.

Jack chuckled warmly. "I'll take that as a yes. Well then..." he glanced to the side bashfully, and then paused at the end of the corridor, just before entering the main chamber of this place... "First...do you promise not to laugh...and also to keep this just between us?" He looked at her hopefully.

'Who would I tell?' Sally thought. She nodded and smiled in assurance.

Jack smiled back at her and nodded gratefully. "Thank you." Then he smiled a little sheepishly and admitted, "The second secret is that...even if you were terrified of Oogie, wailing and crying, and utterly lost all composure, even that would be alright because...everyone else is very scared of Oogie Boogie...and even I get a little bit scared of him sometimes too." He looked into her eyes tenderly yet seriously.

Her gaze was questioning at this point, as if to asking why.

He could see the curiosity in her eye. He added to explain, "I'm...I'm not scared of what he could do to me...but I am scared of him hurting my friends and loved ones and being too late to stop him...and I was terrified when I found out he took you." Jack sat down upon a single step leading into the main corridor. "You are a brand new person, my little friend-so innocent, pure and good...Oh I was so scared he would try to corrupt you and make you as bad as he is, so scared that he at least would scar you for the rest of your days..." Jack looked down at her with a sincere frown, "I'm so sorry that one of your first experiences ever had to be being kidnapped by him. Really, sweet miss, I promise you, I promise, life...er, death...er... 'living'..." he smiled, "...is a wonderful, beautiful, splendid thing, and even though there can be bad events in it, that doesn't change the fact that there is so much good to be had in it. You'll have lovely experiences too, I promise you. And I just hope you can forgive me and the rest of the town for letting you slip into the hands of someone who would want to give you one of the worst experiences ever to start things out with."

Touched, Sally smiled and then lay her head back onto his shoulder and nuzzled him gently. She couldn't believe he was actually saying such things to her! Especially, even, taking responsibility for what happened? It wasn't even his fault that she was captured, even if they had intended to capture him and mistook her for him. Somehow. But she didn't blame him or the rest of the town at all. She sighed, dreamily, in a way to let him know there were no hard feelings whatsoever.

"Oh..." softly left Jack...his eye sockets wide... He had never really done well with...girls. Well, strictly speaking he had the capacity to do very well with girls indeed-he could have wallpapered his manor a few hundred...thousand...times over with the number of Halloween cards he got each year from the ladies in town all swooning over him and sending him pictures of dead hearts and whatnot...so he tended to stay away from girls. They made him uncomfortable. Besides, he had his best friend Zero, and then the Mayor, and even Dr. Finkelstein...all such pleasing and predictable gentlemen... Yet somehow now he was gently holding this fair little creature here...and, he suddenly realized, referring to hear as a dear friend. The idea was...unknown to him before; having a girl as

a friend. He...wondered if he could really do that...and with this sweet miss, no less. "Sally...I'm...so happy you feel better." He swallowed...and then gently stroked her hair again. "I hope we can be friends for a very very long time..."

Sally blushed, sighing yet again in contentment. It was sweet that he expressed such a sentiment, and oh! He was stroking her hair! Never had anyone been so...tender and sweet with her. Sure, Dr. Finkelstein was never physically rough with her nor did he ever strike her, he was careful and mindful of her. But this...oh, she didn't want this to end! She closed her eyes, smiling in bliss as she relaxed ever more.

Jack gazed down at her like she was just about the most precious thing in the world...his smile soft and sweet. She seemed so content, so peaceful...he felt so happy inside. She would be alright, despite her harrowing experience. "Miss..." he whispered very softly... "...we don't have to go outside just yet...Would you like to relax here with me for a moment...? I...I could sing to you..." He gulped at having made the suggestion.

Sing? First he had such a soothing, charming voice...and he could sing? Oh, what had she done to deserve this? She loved the idea of someone singing to her! A smile came to her face as she blushed more, nodding in agreement to his suggestion.

Jack had to chuckle just a little at her cute enthusiasm. He nodded. "Alright...I'll...sing to you a little bit about Halloween, alright? Just very softly and gently...That's our holiday here, you know. I'm sure you'll like it. It's very fun. A little scary...oh but I promise, it's all in good fun and never harmful." He winked at her. "Would you like me to sing to you a little about Halloween?"

"Yes..." Escaped her very softly.

Jack utterly locked up. He didn't breathe or blink or move. She...had spoken...A charming bell of a single word had left her and the sound just...just about sent him over the moon with happiness. "I-I..." he didn't want to startle her too much, or to make her nervous about speaking, "I...v-very well..." He just about beamed and then cleared his throat and then...very very softly and gently sang to her with a smile... "Boys and girls of every age...Would you like to see something strange?...Come with us and you will see...this our town of Halloween..." He tapped her nose playfully.

Unable to help it, Sally swooned. She rested her head upon his shoulder again, soothed by his singing. It was amazing! His speaking voice was charming and very pleasing to the ear, but his singing voice! It was wonderful! She loved it already!

"O-Oh..." Jack trembled a little. She was getting that...look...the one the other girls got whenever he was near...He tried to focus though. He really wanted this to work out with his dear little friend. And he tried to just be glad that she was so very happy...and he let his ego be a little flattered by the fact that she seemed to like his singing. "Um...This is Halloween, This is Halloween...Pumpkins scream in the dead of night...This is Halloween, everybody make a scene...Trick or Treat til the neighbors come and die of fright..." He leaned in close and then whispered with a smile, "It's okay, don't be scared-we're all already technically 'dead' so of course that line's not meant to mean anything threatening."

Now Sally giggled, smiling at him more. Oh, she liked him so much right now. She hoped they would be able to see each other again!

Jack just about lit up all over at that...that giggle! Oh he had made her laugh! Oh! He grinned ear to ear and then leaned extra close and finished quietly but happily, "It's our town, everybody scream...in this town of Halloween...In this town, we call home...everyone hail to the Pumpkin song. La la la...Halloween...la la la...hee..." He chuckled and then leaned in so close that their noses actually touched.

Sally's cheeks heated up, and normally, contact this close from someone else scared her and forced her into shy hiding. But...strangely, she liked this... Her heart was racing, her breathing accelerated... They were so close. What was this? She managed to smile, and giggled again.

"H-Hmm..." Jack all but gurgled...and he was still so close. Oh if she kept lighting up like that, he...he hadn't realized how happy he was all of a sudden. "Did you l-like the song...?" he whispered...grin still ear to ear and gaze still soft and tender.

Nodding a bit, she looked down a little with shyness.

"A-And...do you think you'll like Halloween...and like living in this town?" he also asked gently, and with a touch of hopefulness.

"...Yes..." Was all she could manage in a soft voice, looking at him a bit more. Sally swallowed, but managed to relax all over again.

"I'm glad..." left Jack soothingly...and then he allowed himself one more moment of looking deeply into her wide, trusting, beautiful eyes...and then he slowly pulled away from her, sitting up straight. "Um..." he cleared his throat shyly, "I know you'll make an excellent new addition to our holiday and our town. Thank you for being created, Sally." He gave her a humble nod.

Blushing again, Sally giggled and then returned her head to her new favourite resting place. It wouldn't be long before they were going to emerge from here, and she knew that it would mean he'd be putting her down on the ground, and she'd be going home... She didn't even want to go home now.

Jack tightened his hold on her and stood up but he didn't go forward just yet. He just smiled down at the lovely new friend in his arms. "Miss? Um...I'm guessing that after all of this is over...you might still be scared sometimes. Please know that if you ever are and need me, I'm always here for you. I live in that big, tall house just on the other side of the town from Dr. Finkelstein's...I think you could even see it from your window if you look. Just know that if anything overwhelms you, I'm always there or my little dog Zero is there and one way or another I'll find my way to you to help you...okay?" He smiled down at her hopefully.

Touched yet again, Sally smiled and gave a nod against his shoulder as she relaxed all over again. For whatever reason at all, she felt so safe with him. So happy, so content, so comforted...so warm. She really liked this feeling, she liked being around him, and hoped that they still could be in the future.

*gave a nod

Jack grinned. "Thank you, my lady..." Then he gave her a little bow with her in his arms. Then he asked sweetly, yet with concern if it really would upset her at all, "Are you ready to go outside yet? I don't want to overwhelm you..."

Sally nodded, despite that deep down, she still wanted to keep close to this wonderful skeleton man...

She nodded, yet Jack could see...it lacked the enthusiasm of the nods he had gotten about asking if he wanted him to sing to her or asking her if she would be happy here in Halloween Town. He spoke to her sweetly. "If you're still upset at all, I promise I'll visit you later at Dr. Finkelstein's, once you've had a chance to rest."

All at once, Sally brightened and nodded a few times. She wanted to tell him that she loved the idea, but once more, she found herself unable to find her voice. She opted for smiling and giggling with contentment at the idea.

Jack smiled more and chuckled. There now, that was a happy, affirmative response from her. "Okay, then. The Pumpkin King shall call on you this evening...and perhaps, if you really promise to rest and relax as much as you can, he'll bring you a little present to celebrate your grand escape..." He winked at her playfully.

Sally blushed and looked away, giggling with sheepishness. As if she were saying "Oh come on, you don't have to do that!"

Jack only chuckled more, leaning down further to her again. "Oh, now, don't be so shy. You deserve something after today and also to welcome you to our town, on top of which what kind of gentleman would show up at a lady's doorstep without a gift to honor her?" Now he looked away with sheepishness, yet a chuckle.

Oh, why did he have to be so nice? Why did he have to be so wonderful? Sally just sighed dreamily, closing her eyes as she rested against him again.

Jack looked back to her reposing form and smiled more. "Very well, it's all settled then. I'll look forward to seeing you later then, my dear friend...and once again I'm so happy you're alright." He proceeded forward, heading toward the exit. Light from the moon could already be seen shining in.

They were finally outside, to which Sally felt relieved for. She was finally free! After being locked away, even more worse this time, for who-knows-how-long now...she was so happy.

Voices rang out, Sally could see the townsfolk gathering further up in the town square beyond the graveyard.

Jack noticed the direction of her gaze and smiled reassuringly down at her. "That's all the citizens. They're very happy you're safe and that I beat Oogie Boogie. They'll all love you and want to be your friend, Sally, just like I do. I promise. If it's too much though to see too many of them right now that's alright. You can meet them all gradually whenever you're ready." He gave her a little encouraging nod.

Sally frowned slightly, but it wasn't directed at him. It was thoughtful, really. Why would anyone care about a rag doll they never met? No, they were waiting to see their hero, their ruler, never mind her. Sure, he saved her and he would be a hero for that, but beyond that, no one would care.

Her little frown struck Jack through to the heart. He bit his lower lip and considered for a moment. Then he spoke to her very caringly. "Oh yes, you really must be overwhelmed at the idea of so many people so suddenly. It's perfectly alright, I promise. Listen, how about this: you'll go back home and rest, I'll tell the townsfolk you're alright but that you need some time alone after such a frightful experience, and then I'll see you later of course to check on you, and then in a few days or a couple of weeks after you feel fully recovered I'll come by and we'll go on a nice, relaxing tour of the town. You'll see everyone and if things get to be too much I can always take you straight back home. Does that sound alright?" He looked to her hopefully.

Not sure how to even tell him that it wasn't what she was thinking, Sally merely nodded and nestled even more against him. Now she really didn't want this moment to end...

Jack smiled at her little nod but then frowned at how she clung to him. He patted her shoulder gently. "It's okay...we can wait a very very long time before doing anything like that. As long as you need, everyone will understand. And until then, I'll just...visit you as often as I can...try to make you smile and feel happy and better. I'll do my best to show you the good things of living. Alright?" He smiled.

Liking the prospect of that, Sally gave him a toothy grin.

Jack smiled more. "You certainly have a lot of smiles in you for me, don't you?" He did his best not to chuckle, and then added playfully, "I feel a lot like smiling when I'm around you too." Jack then returned her toothy grin with one of his own.

Her eyes went wide for a moment, but her mild surprise only melted into flattered happiness. Sally never would have thought that she could make someone smile. Especially not like this. But it was such a wonderful feeling!

Watching her light up as his simple admission made Jack get that lovely, warm, happy, satisfied feeling inside yet again during this rescue. He supposed it might seem strange that his happiness appeared so connected with hers but...as long as they were both happy, what did it matter? "You really are sweet, little miss." Then he sighed and couldn't help but add with the slightest tinge of melancholy, "Now...let us go then. At the very least I suppose...the doctor is expecting us and we shouldn't keep him waiting too long. Jack was very happy to have his charge and to carry her there of course but...he would also miss their time alone, any comfort he could have given her and she him, not to mention the chance to keep slowly digging her out from her shell, like a little pearl waiting

to shine.

A look of melancholy crossed Sally's features before she lay her head back against his shoulder. She tried to savour every ounce of their time together while she could, at least until later...if he still wanted to come see her.

Still, she felt glad for the time they had...

Jack nuzzled his skull near Sally's head. He could feel that something was troubling her again. "I...I'll miss you...until I get to see you next..." left him softly, without even thinking.

Quietly gasping, especially at his nuzzle, Sally sighed dreamily and felt herself smile all over again. Oh, she was just putty in his arms now! She would do anything he asked! A soft giggle escaped her, saying all she needed to.

That giggle made Jack almost gasp and then he realized what he had just said to her. Instantly he felt so...embarrassed! He never ever talked about...his emotions with others. Nobody ever wanted to hear that stuff anyway. They all wanted to just hear about scaring and listen to him croon about Halloween. Sometimes he occasionally got asked if he was having a good day...but he never did talk about his private feelings and emotions. But he had just admitted to her that he would miss her. He gulped...yet from her response he couldn't write off his slip of the tongue as a completely bad thing. He adored the response his admission had gotten from her at least. He smiled more. "I know you don't wish to speak much now...but I hope sometime later, when you want to and we're together...you'll

say my name..." he blinked and looked away and quickly added, "I-I mean, that you'll call me by my first name. Y-You know, 'Jack'...I don't like being called Pumpkin King much, in private or in public.

"JACK!" Came a crying yell of relief.

Further ahead, past the gates, were some of the townsfolk, all of them looking excited and relieved to see Jack approaching. The Mayor especially looked excited and relieved as they now made their way into town.

"Jack's back!" Everyone chorused in cheers, singing to a happy tune.

Sally's eyes widened before she buried her face in his chest again, trembling.

Jack felt her trembling and instantly held her closer, looking down at her. "Shh, shh, don't worry..." he whispered softly, "They're all just really happy that you and I are safe. They won't hurt you. They'll love you as part of their Halloween family, just like I do. Don't be scared..." he gently stroked her hair again and then added with a small swallow... "...as long as you're in my arms nothing can ever harm you...alright?"

The measures of safety crossed Sally's mind once more at his final words. Indeed, she felt safe as could be, safer than she ever felt in her life. Even safer than being locked in her bedroom in the tower of the laboratory.

The rag doll let out a soft, contended sigh as she nodded, nestling against him once more.

A few whispers and murmurs sounded from the townsfolk as they approached them all, soon to be surrounded by them in the Town Square.

Jack gave her a little squeeze and then looked to the townsfolk. "Erm...everyone?" He did his best to project and yet still keep the tone of his voice soft. "I appreciate your enthusiasm and I know our dear, newest citizen does as well. Thank you all so much. Though I'm afraid the poor thing's been quite shaken up by this whole ordeal so she might need a little time before she can start 'celebrating'." He smiled out to all of them. "I think it would be best if I just took her home now so that she can rest. And in the meantime of course all of you please feel free to sing and dance, and rest assured Oogie Boogie will no longer be causing any mischief around here!" He gave them a nod of assurance.

The townsfolk all broke into cheers and hoots all around, clapping and dancing around. All of the relief and joy they felt at the worst being over was overwhelming, but certainly understood and welcomed. Especially since the Mayor looked happier than he did all day!

Sally was placed down on the ground, gently, and now stood before her saviour. She blushed, holding her hands to her chest as she looked up at him with shy admiration.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Mr. Pumpkin King." She managed softly.

That was the most she had said to him since their meeting. It made him blink and look closely at her, a touch fascinated. But then of course he just smiled and sighed softly. "Please, call me Jack..." he reminded her. Then he held out a hand to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you..." He was about to call her Miss again...and then it suddenly dawned on him, especially considering his insistence on her using his name...He had never found out her name yet. He looked to her blankly and curiously, hoping to prompt her to tell him her name.

Realizing she hadn't introduced herself, Sally took a breath, looking up at him again. It still amazed her at how he was actually taller than she was.

"...Sally."

'Sally...' He remembered now...Hadn't the mayor mentioned her name? He supposed he had been so caught up with everything and...also with finally meeting her...that it had slipped his mind. He smiled softly at her and gently took her hand and gave a small bow. "It's very nice to meet you, Sally. It's always nice to make a new friend." He straightened up with a little chuckle, releasing her hand.

Sally blushed a bit, feeling compelled to look away again, but found herself unable to do so. A new friend...he really seemed to think of her as a friend? It was astounding to believe!

She gazed up to the very skeleton man who saved her life. The Pumpkin King... Jack...now she had a name to attach to it! She liked it, it had such a lovely ring to it.

If one thing was for certain in her mind, she was smitten.

"Jack, please, there's no time to waste! We've got to start Halloween!" The Mayor cried, trying to get the stricken ruler's attention.

Jack heard the Mayor, he knew it was time for Halloween...yet all he could do was just...smile a little more and try not to chuckle...and look at sally, almost feeling shy that she was suddenly being around him when he was being called upon as the Pumpkin King.

"Sally!" Suddenly a yelling, gruff voice cut through everything, and the sound of a familiar wheelchair approaching entered the scene as well. Dr. Finkelstein was coming out of the crowd and up to them, sounding both surprised and relieved. "Sally, my girl, you're safe. I was so worried about you!...Sally?" He was calling to his creation, the creation for whom he had rallied an entire town to save her. "Ahem!" he cleared his throat, expecting to be paid attention to! "Sally! Woman, are you even listening to me?" He tugged at the hem of her dress.

For some time, Sally could barely even hear her creator. She was just so caught up in admiring her saviour...the Pumpkin King, the ever-handsome skeleton man she was just utterly smitten with!

But the tug on her dress did it, bringing her back to reality. Sally felt a sense of dread, knowing what this meant, and yet, was relieved to know that Dr. Finkelstein was all right.

"Oh, Doctor..." She said softly, turning around to face him. "You're all right...! That's good...I had heard that Oogie sent a monster after you...I'm...I'm so sorry, I'm glad you made it..."

Dr. Finkelstein cleared his throat and lifted his head up proudly. Yes, this was more like it. She ought to be always attentive and alert to his needs. "Yes, yes, I'm quite alright. That old burlap sack isn't nearly as smart as he thinks he is, at least not compared with me." Then the doctor swallowed and looked at her, and asked, trying not to betray the concern that one couldn't help but detect underlying the question, "And...you are alright as well, Sally? No harm has come to you...?"

"Oh, I'm all right..." Sally managed, not willing to delve into the trauma about the situation. She didn't have to, anyway. It was all over, and the last thing she wanted was to worry her creator even more. "No harm done."

"She was very very brave, doctor...I've never seen anybody so poised and so confident and so resilient in the face of such terror. You've never created anything better, doctor. And I'm just so very happy that I could help both of you be safe again." Jack smiled tenderly at both of them.

Dr. Finkelstein beamed. He cleared his throat. "Oh, why, thank you, Jack! Yes, yes, I did do a rather impressive job on her if I do say so myself! I'm glad she's to your liking." He seemed quite pleased with himself.

*himself

A shred of guilt overcame Sally, compelling her to tell them that she was only as poised and quiet as she had been because at the time, she felt she had nothing left. She had given up. She was driven to the edge with the fear, trauma and sorrows by that point, she hadn't cared about anything. The rag doll could no longer scream, wail, cry, or even smile. It had all been hopeless.

Oh well, they didn't need to know, anyway.

In regards to the topic at hand, Sally blushed and looked down at the ground, bringing her hands behind her back.

Jack noticed her sweet little response and his smile picked up on one side. "And she's very modest and polite and good natured too. A true lady." Jack gave another little bow in Sally's direction.

Once more, Sally blushed and looked away. A lady? Well, if anything, Jack did treat her like one, and made her feel as though she were one. Worthy enough to be a lady in his eyes.

No one had ever made her feel like a lady before...

"Um..." Was all she could say.

"Yes, yes, she's been coming along nicely... A little restless at times but still not at all bad for my first creation of something living." Dr. Finkelstein smiled a little more to himself and then turned his wheelchair half way around. He spoke to Sally over his shoulder. "Come along now, Sally. I'm certain you're very tired from all of this-I know I am. We'll have something to eat and then off to bed for us both. The Halloween celebration would be too much excitement for either one of us this year."

Jack couldn't help but frown at little though he did his best to resume his smile. "Good evening then, Dr. Finkelstein..." And then he turned to Sally, "And...you have a pleasant rest, Sally. I'll...I'll stop by later, after the celebration. Or in the morning if you would prefer?"

Sally nearly protested to her creator, but upon hearing Jack's words, she softened once more. Her smile became love-struck as she gazed at her saviour, her legs going weak. Oh, how she strangely felt compelled to be within his arms again...

"Later is fine, Jack..." She managed, her voice dreamy.

A little goofy chuckle escaped him, though he had no idea where it had come from or even that he could laugh like that at all. "O-Okay then..." he replied shyly. "Have pleasant nightmares then..." He raised a hand and gave her a charming little wave.

"Thank you..." Sally managed, her heart racing all over again. Even when Dr. Finkelstein was now holding her wrist and dragging her along, she still continued looking back toward Jack with that same sweet, adoring smile.

And as she was pulled away, Jack just kept watching her with this soft gaze and bashful little smile. She was...a very extra nice little new dear female friend. She really was. "You're welcome..." he replied softly, just liking watching her smiling and speaking and being happy, even if she did have to go now.

Though the two parted ways for some time, it remained that they now could think upon one another fondly. One thing remained as well, which was that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Knock Knock

"The door is open!" came Dr. Finkelstein's gruff voice from the other side of the door.

In response, the front door to his manor house slowly creaked open and in stepped none other than a hesitant Jack Skellington. He blinked a few times, looking around, and then smiled at the doctor. "Hello, doctor. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Happy Halloween, by the way." He gave a friendly bow.

"Ah, Jack my boy!" The doctor wheeled over toward him, a gleeful smile upon his features. "And a very horrible Halloween to you as well. I trust everything went accordingly?"

Jack nodded and shrugged. "Oh yes, same old, same old, heh..." He smiled, and then smiled a little more and asked, "And is everything alright around here with you? And with Sally? I trust you both have been taking some time to relax from all of the insanity lately...?"

"Why yes we have, Jack..." Dr. Finkelstein was heading for the ramp, motioning for Jack to follow. "I had Sally rest in her room after we partook in much-needed sustenance. I assume she may have gone to sleep, but it could be likely she is still awake. After all of that, even I'm not sure how she would be sleeping."

Jack frowned, not having thought about that until now. Sally, having nightmares and all over this...' Oh dear'... Jack followed after Dr. Finkelstein. "I do hope she's doing alright. May I see her, Dr. Finkelstein? She was so...sad when I found her. I promised her that I'd check on her tonight. I really do hope she's well. The poor thing, so young and put through such trauma." Jack frowned deeply.

"Well, I suppose-" Dr. Finkelstein cut himself off in midsentence, as well as stopping his wheelchair. He had looked up and could see Sally peering down at them from a higher point on the ramp.

When the rag doll was spotted, she gasped and disappeared from view.

"...I suppose that answers our question, my boy."

Jack blinked, having caught sight of her as well, and gulped. He felt himself take an instinctive step further up towards her. But when she was gone he looked down shyly and unsurely, and then glanced over to the doctor. "May I go see her now, Dr. Finkelstein?" he asked humbly. "I promise I won't keep her long..." he added with a polite nod.

"I suppose it should be all right. You did save her, after all..." Dr. Finkelstein said thoughtfully. "Very well, my boy. I'll just be in the lab. ...And do try not to stress her out, or give her any ideas."

With that he wheeled off up the ramp again, while Sally re-appeared again.

At Dr. Finkelstein's finishing request, Jack couldn't help but swallow and his eye sockets went a little wide. Stress her out, give her any ideas... He couldn't place his finger on it but he felt like there was some sort of implication there and it was an implication he didn't want to think too much about. Or perhaps he was just being overly sensitive, maybe he was just tired. Whatever the case though he shook his skull, putting it out of his mind, and then slowly proceeded the rest of the way up the ramp, finally heading around the corner behind which Sally had ducked.

Sure enough, the said rag doll was near a doorway along the ramp. Which, upon a closer look, happened to be a bedroom, likely her own.

When she could see Jack coming near her, she almost wanted to duck away out of fear and shyness. But then again, she had said it was fine that they see each other earlier, she had even wanted to! So much!

Sally blushed, arms behind her back, and looking down at the floor.

The moment Jack turned the corner he could see her, standing there shyly in the frame of a doorway, looking down. "Oh...Sally. Hello..." he greeted softly, slowly approaching her, hand held out, "Thank you for seeing me, my friend." He gave a polite little bow.

Seeing his hand held out, Sally stared at it, as if she didn't know what it was. Eventually, she held out her own hand. "Um...hello Jack..."

Jack couldn't help the slight puzzled look that came to his face. She was just holding out her hand as well, not taking his. He decided that maybe she was shy or unsure for some reason. And so he went forward and took her hand gently in his own, giving it a small squeeze. "I...trust you had a nice rest, Sally?" he asked softly.

"Oh, I did, thank you..." Sally looked down at their hands, realizing what he was intending now. She looked sheepish, looking away again.

Jack smiled more. He released her hand and then took another step towards her. "I'm glad to hear that. I've been thinking about you during the entire Halloween celebration..." Jack had barely realized that that last sentence had left his mouth.

"...What?" Sally's eyes went wide. "...Oh...you can't possibly...you're just saying that..."

Jack's eye sockets now went wide. And he looked up at her and then looked down and then up again. "I..." he was thinking about it...and suddenly realizing that it was indeed the truth, "No, I...I do mean it. Of course, Halloween takes up a lot of my attention but...ever since we've parted I've been worrying about you getting a proper amount of rest to recover from your ordeal. And I've been hoping to see you." He gave her a small smile, wishing her to believe it was indeed all the truth.

"...Oh..." Sally looked sheepish as she rubbed her arm nervously. She managed to smile, meeting his gaze again. "Thank you, Jack...that's...that's sweet of you."

Wide eye sockets...Sweet? No one had ever called him sweet before or used that word to describe anything he did. "Um...you're welcome...A-And thanks, I...just worry about you, i-is all..." He shuffled his feet, glancing to the side.

"...I know...getting myself kidnapped and all. No wonder," the rag doll mumbled irritably.

Jack glanced at her again, his look sincere and serious. "Getting kidnapped wasn't your fault, Sally," he stated simply and truthfully.

Sally bit her lip, not even meeting his gaze. "I was kidnapped because they somehow mistook me for you. In the dark, according to them. They...grabbed me in a bag and carted me off in something that could move without their help. ...It was dark, I didn't see them coming, I couldn't defend myself..."

Jack frowned even more and moved closer to her. "Oh Sally...that must have been just...awful for you..." he could practically feel tears in his eye sockets, though he held them back and added, "But see, none of it was your doing...You didn't 'let yourself' be kidnapped...Someone snuck up on you and snatched you away. It couldn't be predicted." Still frowning, he added quietly, "I'm just so very glad that you were okay from it all by the time I found you."

Still not quite meeting his gaze, Sally relaxed a bit more, composing herself. It was almost surreal, actually responding to him in words and not just her actions, being able to actually communicate with him. Her blush returned, to which she tried to hide.

Hesitating, she came closer to him again, then lay her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you..."

"Ah..." a small, quick breath entered Jack, his eye sockets wide, all of his bones unmoving. "It...quite...y-you're quite welcome..." left him in a strange sounding whisper. It was that thing again-he really wasn't used to girls...touching him. He hoped he wouldn't do anything to offend her. He tried to reach out and hug her, though his arms barely touched her body, and only his fingertips gently patted somewhere on her upper back. "It'll be alright, don't fret, my dear friend..."

If it bothered Sally, she didn't show it nor make any kind of indication to it. She instead stood there, barely a few inches away, resting her head on his shoulder just as she had done much earlier. For whatever reason, she felt compelled to seek comfort this way, even feeling comfortable with it.

"I know it will...everything is fine now...now that our Pumpkin King has stopped this madness..."

Jack trembled a little and bit his lower lip. "S-Sally...? J-Just...Jack...please? Just Jack..." His fingers found their way to brushing through her hair once more.

"..Of course, Jack..." Sally felt herself smile again. She sighed dreamily at the comforting gesture, her eyes closing.

Jack let out a small, shuddery sigh and nodded. "Thank you..." For a moment the two of them were quiet together. And then Jack spoke up again. "Sally...? I was wondering something...but it might be silly and too much and I don't want to upset you..." He swallowed timidly.

"...What is it?" Sally queried, her voice soft and curious.

Jack quirked his mouth to the side. Then he pulled back and looked down at her. "We're friends, right?" he started gently.

"Yes...of course..." Sally managed, shy all over again. Friends...they really were friends, weren't they?

Her shyness only made Jack smile more. And then he asked, barley knowing why he was asking or what was so important about it to him... "Well, I...I was wondering if we could be very close friends...Y-You know, not just acquaintances. A-And perhaps, since you don't know anyone else very well, for now I could even be your d-dearest friend...What do you think?" He felt so nervous and had no idea why. He was just stumbling over his words, trying to express something that felt simple enough to him but was much more complicated apparently when one tried to say it out loud.

Sally considered it, blushing a little as she looked up at him again. "I...well...I never had a friend before...so I'm very new to this," she admitted softly. "But...I'd like that... But...you're my only friend."

Jack gulped and looked down, wringing his hands slightly. "I-I know, but...c-certainly a lady as kind and accomplished and good natured as yourself will soon have many new friends all eager for your attention, a-and I just...wanted our relationship to be special. I-I'm sorry, I suppose that seems strange. I don't mean to impose..." He looked down humbly.

"I want it to be special, too!" Sally blurted, and then blushed as she reared back sheepishly. "You saved me, after all..."

Jack blinked and then looked up right to her eyes. "Y-You do! I...I mean..." he cleared his throat and quieted his voice, "You do? I...w-well, that's splendid then." He smiled, a touch nervously and yet also eagerly. "I'm glad..."

"...Wonderful..." Sally twiddled her fingers, looking down again.

"So then...dearest friends?" Jack held out his hand to her.

"Yes...dearest friends," Sally beamed with happiness, now understanding the whole hand thing. She placed her smaller hand in his.

Jack beamed at her understanding his gesture and then squeezed her hand. "Splendid! I mean, um...thank you, sweet Miss." He gave her a sweeping little bow.

"You don't have to call me that...just Sally is fine..." Sally giggled.

Jack's eye socket went wide and he blanched just a tiny bit and pulled away. "I...sorry, it's just. Heh..." he laughed with a touch of nervousness, "I've never had a lady friend before." He bit his lip and looked away. 'WHY do I keep saying things like that?' He felt so funny and it was frustrating and he couldn't figure it out.

"...You haven't?" Sally looked a little perplexed.

Jack looked down, carefully entwining and un-entwining his long bony fingers together. "Is...Is that...surprising?" He really didn't know what to say to her question and this question of his own was the first thing that had popped into his mind.

"Erm! Never mind, I didn't want to assume," Sally mumbled, now embarrassed.

Jack looked back up to her, "N-No, no, I...it's just...I was just wondering...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He frowned a little.

"Not at all! I'm fine, I didn't want to assume and make you uncomfortable," Sally said sheepishly, bringing her arms behind her back again.

"It doesn't..." Jack said, a touch of something wistful in his tone. He looked to the side, seeming somewhere else for a moment. He spoke quietly. "I never tried having a...close lady friend before...and you're not like the other women...so I just...thought..." A small sigh left him.

"I see..." Sally twiddled her fingers, managing to smile none the less. "Well, aside from never having had a friend...at all...you're also the first...erm...male friend I ever had..."

Jack remained in his thoughts for another moment and then slowly looked to her. A little smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. "I'm certain I won't be the last..."

"Oh, don't be silly," Sally giggled, looking away as she hid a smile behind her hands.

"Aw, come on, you know it's true." Jack smiled suavely and took a step toward her, barely realizing his actions.

"O-Ooh...!" Sally was taken aback, finding herself charmed by his suave tone. Instinct took over as she smiled fondly, her voice a bit flirty, almost a coo. "Well...even if I do make other male friends...you'll still be my...dearest friend..."

Jack beamed a little, though he swallowed nervously, looking down in smiling shyness. He really liked this: 'dearest friends'. And being dearest friends with a woman. He could get used to it. "That's all I want, I think...to be special to you...and for you to know that if you ever have fears or doubts or just need to talk, you can always come to me...my dearest friend..." He looked up at her with a smile.

"Okay..." Sally beamed with admiration, holding her hands to her chest. Oh, he had her under his spell more than ever!

Jack chuckled, gazing at her a little. He...liked how she was. Now that she was talking and smiling he could see such life, such fire, such wonder in her every move and word. He was so happy to know her, so happy to have saved her. "Thank you..." He glanced toward her room. "Um...may I escort you back to your room so that you can rest some more, Sally?" Jack held out his arm politely for her to take.

"Oh, um...certainly..." Sally blushed, taking it.

Jack smiled a little more and gently started strolling with her back over to her doorway. "I hope you really are getting to rest well, Sally...No, um...bad dreams or anything like that, right?" He frowned a little.

"I haven't been to sleep, but I certainly hope not," Sally admitted, biting her lip as she looked away. It hadn't quite occurred to her that she might very well end up having nightmares upon going to sleep tonight. While nightmares were only just dreams you eventually would wake up from and forget, it was still an unsettling feeling, knowing that she would be going to sleep and then would face an onslaught of nightmares.

Jack blinked, and then looked away in a touch of guilt. "Oh I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put any ideas into your head, I was just worried." He moved a little closer to her. "I'm sure you won't, and if you do, you just...just look out of your window..." They had just entered Sally's room and Jack gestured with his head over to Sally's large window. "See, that's my house right across the way. So if you get frightened you just look out there and remember how close I am and remember what I said about how you're always safe when I'm with you, alright?" He smiled at her.

Heart aflutter, Sally couldn't help but sigh dreamily at the sweet sentiment. She looked out to where he had pointed, seeing his home there, especially the adjacent tower jutting up so prominently. She smiled fondly, and before she knew it, hugged him. "Thank you, Jack. That makes me feel so much better...I'll never forget that," she said softly, savouring his unique way of warming her.

And speaking of a 'unique way of warming'...was it getting hotter in here? Jack thought so. In fact he had never felt so warm in his entire life. And he had never gotten many hugs...and none were as nice as this one. So...soft and..."I'm happy. I'll be here for you...Sally..."

Looking up at him, her cheeks flushed as she smiled in such pure joy. She had never felt this way in her entire life, she had never felt so...happy. Not to mention safer than ever. "That means so much to me...thank you..."

"I-I just...I'm just Jack, Sally...I'm so happy everything I want for you means so much to you but...I'm just Jack..." He was so shy, so humble, and his words gurgled out of him.

"And I'm just Sally..." Sally giggled, her voice a bit flirty yet again. "Um...well, and I like you...you make me feel...safer than I'd ever been in my life."

Jack's grin was getting all goofy and he chuckled in sort of a bubbly way. "A-As...as your King I am h-honored to serve you..." was all that could leave him in sort of a dazed voice.

Giggling again, Sally couldn't help but relax and snuggle into him. She liked hugs, they were nice to share, especially with someone you liked.

Jack felt very very very...special right now. He wasn't sure if that was the most accurate word to describe it but it was close at least...and he liked it, feeling 'special.' And...he was starting to really like girls...Perhaps...Perhaps women weren't so 'frightening' after all...At least, this one (the one who had never cornered him after a Halloween celebration to outrageously begged to be his) wasn't frightening. She was...sort of splendid. His grin trembled in happiness. "I...I'm happy to...see you have so much enthusiasm now, Sally...Much better than in the dungeon..."

"I'm forever grateful to you, Jack...you saved me and brought me out of there when I...well, couldn't. ...I owe you my life," Sally confessed, squeezing gently, afraid to let him go.

Jack trembled a little at her hold, swallowing in a flicker of nervousness at first but then just melting into soft smiles again. "Y-You don't...It was my duty and my honor to rescue such a lovely damsel in distress...I just wanted you to be safe."

Giggling, feeling grateful, Sally shook her head lightly and remained as she was, savouring the embrace. "I know, and I certainly appreciate that. But I do still hope to make it up to you...to at least show you that your efforts for saving the entire town...and me...were greatly appreciated."

Something deep and fluttery inside of Jack was pulsing away and (having never felt it before) Jack had no idea what it was. "I...you can...just, um...be happy and that'll be enough for me...my dearest friend..." It was almost exhilarating to be this close with a lady. He liked it very much.

"Please? Can't I do something for you?" Sally looked up at him pleadingly. Her lower lip even jutted slightly in a little pout.

Oh dear...If there was one thing Jack couldn't resist it was the request of a lady. He gulped. "W-Well, I...d-did you have something in mind?" left him softly as he felt his resolve about her not doing anything in return of his saving of her slowly breaking away.

"Well...um...I could bake something for you...I could make or mend your clothes, no charge...I could make an herb mix for you..." Sally said with a little shrug, off the top of her head. She lay her head against his shoulder once more, nuzzling his neck.

"O-Oh, those all sound splendid..." Jack's eye sockets were starting to close. "I...I don't know which one..." His hands hesitated and then lifted up to gently touch her and hold her in return.

A soft, dreamy sigh escaped the smitten rag doll as she looked up at him with a lovesick gaze. "You can take all of them, if you want..." She cooed flirtatiously.

Was it also getting harder to breathe in here? Perhaps...from some fumes from the lad or that heat Jack had been feeling before. "Oh, I...well..."...He let out a shuddery sigh. "I'd like you to go for a walk with me one day...that' all," he finished firmly.

Lighting up at the idea, not only to actually get out of the lab for once, but to also share a walk with her new friend? Oh, Sally was just beaming! "Yes! Yes! I'd love to!"

Jack's grin went from ear to ear in happiness. "Oh perfect! I'm looking forward to it then! Thank you so much, Sally, you've been such a good dearest friend, thank you ." And then he wrapped his arms around her fully and hugged her so tightly that he was able to pick her up a little as he spun her once around the floor.

"Oh!" Sally squealed in surprise. But she smiled widely and hugged him tighter as well, just laughing in pure joy! "Oh, Jack!"

A chuckling Jack just put her down and smiled at her. "We could have a lovely time and I could show you the sights and teach you about the town, Would you like that?" Jack touched a lock of her hair and gently curled it around one of his fingers.

"Yes! I would, that would be wonderful...!" A very smitten Sally gazed up at him with adoration and wonderful. "It sounds amazing!"

Jack smiled bashfully and shrugged. "It's just a walk with an old skeleton...but thank you. I'm very happy you're looking forward to it. So am I..."

"No it isn't. It's a walk with my dear friend..." Sally said sweetly, smiling more.

Jack's eyes went wide with tenderness. "Oh...thank you..." he could only manage to reply softly.

Giggling with delight, Sally smiled brightly and gave his reed-thin form a gentle squeeze. Oh, this was just too perfect! She could not believe her luck! "No. I should be thanking you for such an opportunity."

Jack blanched and shook his skull. "N-No, no, it's nothing, really..." He looked down shyly. "Just two people spending time together. Really, nothing more..."

"Still, I thank you dearly." Sally said sweetly, still smiling.

Jack's mouth quirked a little and then broke back into a full grin he couldn't help. His eye sockets went to her eyes. "You're very affectionate, aren't you?" His smile grew and he was actually doing his best not to chuckle now.

Sally blushed and looked down a bit, trying to hide it. "Well, I suppose it's nice to...have it appreciated..."

"I'm just happy you're sharing this much of who you are with me. You were so distraught when I saved you that I was afraid I'd never even hear your name from your lips or something..." He patted her back gently, much like he had done for her back in the dungeon

.

Eyes wide, Sally looked down again, trembling. "I...well I...um...I..."

Jack felt her shaking and a little frown came to his features. He made his voice very quiet and soothing. "Sally...? Are you alright? Shh, it's okay, Sally...If something's bothering you, I would like to know so that maybe I can help to make it better..."

"No! No...it's just...well...It feels...easier...with you..." Sally blushed, looking up once more.

Jack blinked, not understanding what he meant at first. But then he realized. "Oh...I...well, I'm glad I can make you feel at ease, Sally. That's all I've ever wanted with us." He smiled at her again.

"Me too..." Sally smiled in return, relieved that the tension was cleared.

Jack's smile softened and so did his gaze. "Well then I assure you...I feel very at ease around you as well." He winked at her and chuckled a little.

"...Really?" Sally beamed, glad at this prospect.

Jack nodded. "Certainly. Actually I..." he looked down a little, still smiling though, "L-Like I said before I-I've never tried having a lady friend before...and that's mostly because the other women here make me feel very...uncomfortable." He swallowed, but then added, wanting to be polite, "Oh but of course they're all very nice, they just...make me uncomfortable is all..." He shrugged.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Sally murmured with sympathy. "Um...well, if I ever make you uncomfortable...I'm so sorry. It isn't my intention."

Jack's eye sockets went wide and he instantly shook his head. "Oh no no! You don't make me uncomfortable, I...I like being close to you." He smiled happily. "They all just make me uncomfortable because they...um...tend to...well...it..." he bit his lip, trying to figure out how to put it.

"If you want to talk about it..." Sally prompted gently, but still giving him the option of not delving into it if he chose not to.

Jack bit his lower lip. He never shared with anyone about his discomfort in this area except of course Zero...and yet, though he had only known the sweet girl standing in front of him for a few hours, he...felt this strange compulsion to talk to her about just...anything he was feeling. It was scary but it just felt right... He swallowed, and then said back, quietly, not looking up at her, "All the women here treat me more like an...'eligible bachelor' than as a friend. They follow me around, especially after Halloween, and tell me how 'charming' and 'handsome' and 'frightful' I am, and then try to grab me and get me alone...That's been happening for a few centuries now. But I don't like feeling trapped and ogled, like a piece of rancid meat on a platter, so I try not to keep

many close lady friends." He was rubbing his arm by now in nervousness, hoping that hadn't sounded too stupid or unbelievable to her.

"Oh..." Sally managed, looking thoughtful. She couldn't imagine how that must have felt .To have everyone around you treat you as if you were some kind of a big trophy. "I'm so sorry. I suppose I see what you're getting at. You may not know who you can truly trust and who would...appreciate you for who you are."

Jack blinked and for a moment just stood there, his eye sockets wide and looking to the floor. Then he blinked once. Then he looked up to her. "You...understand?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well, I may not know what it is like..." Sally admitted. "But...I can see where you're coming from," she said, looking up at him with a shy, but sweet smile. "To be in such a position must be very uncomfortable. I can understand you would be a little wary of women."

Jack bit his lip again and then looked down once more. It might have seemed silly, really silly but...it touched him so much to have someone understand or even at least trying to understand. No one had ever done that for him (except Zero...but it was hard to have a real, full conversation about things with him for obvious reasons). And not to mention there was just something about this girl that he liked so much. "Thank you..." left him softly... "Um..." He swallowed and reached up and brushed a touch of moisture from one of his eye sockets and tried to smile, "S-Sorry, I don't mean to get so emotional, really. I-I suppose it's just the stress of the day between Halloween and Oogie Boogie. I'm sorry..."

"No, don't apologize. You've done so much today..." Sally's smitten gaze returned, much to her dismay. She had to control herself, confound it!

Her sweet remark made Jack's eye sockets return to her eyes...yet, despite any fears she might have had, he only smiled more at that special gaze of hers. He couldn't help it-he liked how she looked at him and especially how she looked whenever she was happy. He was so happy she could feel happy again after all she had been through. "Thank you...and thank you for listening, Sally. I...really like you, Sally..." He chuckled warmly to himself.

Blushing, Sally looked down at her shoes with flattered embarrassment. "You're welcome. ...I like you, too..."

Jack blanched, his mouth quirking to the side in a pleased shyness, eye sockets half lidded. "Well...dearest friends are supposed to like each other, I guess..." And then he didn't know why and afterwards he was rather startled at himself for his actions but suddenly he reached out, took her hand, lifted it up, and gave a gentle kiss to the back of it.

"Oh!" Sally squeaked, her eyes wide. She blushed, looking down with a shy, smitten smile.

Jack turned all pale white and let her hand go. He still managed to smile though. "S-Sorry, I...um...I'll admit, part of my lack of luck with female friends stems from the fact that something inside of me wants to do silly things like that in front of ladies..." He shrugged sheepishly.

"Why is that silly? Um...isn't that...courteous? Sweet?" Sally blushed, looking at him with a shy smile.

Jack swallowed, gazing into her eyes. "I...that's how I would like it to be...yet I feel I make such a spectacle of myself...I feel so odd sometimes, Sally..." He smiled softly.

"Oh, well...I didn't think you were making a spectacle of yourself." Sally said softly. "I thought you were being sweet..."

Jack just grinned from ear to ear, looking all goofy and humble. "Thanks. I'm glad I'm not losing my touch or anything." He shuffled his feet and just felt...really really happy inside. This was fun! He liked talking to Sally. He hoped he would get to talk to her more and more as their friendship went on.

"I...don't think so..." Sally brought her arms behind her back again. She giggled, turning her gaze back to him.

Jack just looked at her sweetly. "You're so very nice, Sally. I'm...very glad to have met you today."

Sally blushed, rubbing her arm. "I'm very glad I met you, too..."

For a moment there was awkward silence. Then Jack suggested softly, "Sally, if...if you're feeling up for it later, there's the Halloween awards ceremony later after the procession and they'll have food and music. If you'd like to go, I'm sure everyone in town would like to see you. Of course if you'd rather sleep though that's perfectly alright too." Jack smiled understandingly.

"I...wouldn't mind going for a little while, if nothing else," Sally admitted, looking away shyly.

Jack's eye sockets lit up. "Great! We'll all be looking forward to your arrival, I'm sure." He gave her a nod. "And I can introduce you to everyone properly if you do stop by."

"Okay..." She didn't think that first bit was true, but decided not to comment on it this time. "Sounds wonderful..."

Jack gave her another nod then took a polite step back towards the ramp. "Well then, um...I suppose I should get going now. I don't want to interrupt your rest anymore. Thank you for your time though, Sally. I'm happy we got to talk." He smiled at her.

"Thank you for coming to see me," Sally said softly, still blushing. "It was so sweet of you."

Jack just shook his skull, still smiling. "Not at all. It was the least I could do. And thank you for not letting the 'incident' today ruin your perspective on Halloween town." He looked into her eyes. "This really is a wonderful place and I'm sure you'll have a splendid life here with us."

"Oh, I never thought anything otherwise," Sally assured, shaking her head.

Jack just about beamed at hearing this! "Splendid!" He clapped his hands together happily. "Oh you'll really really love it here, I just know it, and I'll help you out with anything you need or want to know." He winked at her.

"I've always wanted to see everything beyond these walls..." Realizing what she was saying, Sally retracted. "Um...especially on Halloween."

Jack just about beamed at hearing this! "Splendid!" He clapped his hands together happily. "Oh you'll really really love it here, I just know it, and I'll help you out with anything you need or want to know." He winked at her.

Jack smiled at her sincerely and nodded. "Yes, of course, you'll get to see Halloween and...everywhere around here. I'll show you any place you like."

Glad he hadn't caught on, Sally smiled with relief and nodded. "That sounds wonderful..."

"Alright then, we'll make plans. And even if you just happen to be walking through town and find yourself with some time, please feel free to stop by my home. I'd like for you to see it. Um...I've never had a lady's opinion on it..." He smiled sheepishly and shyly.

"Oh, really? I'd love to..." Sally blushed, nodding.

"Thank you. I'd love to too." Jack blanched, nodding as well.

"Well, I look forward to it, then..." Sally admitted sheepishly.

Jack smiled more, unable to help it. "Me too..." He knew he needed to leave but it was so hard...He liked her, he really did. And he was so happy that now she was safe and sound...Still though he took a breath and swallowed and took a few more steps toward the ramp. He raised his bony hand, giving her a little wave with a grin. "Well...bye then, Sally...Pleasant nightmares."

Last message received on 17/08 at 12:48 AM

"Goodbye, Jack...same to you..." Sally managed softly, waving as well. She exhaled dreamily, feeling her legs growing weak once more. He was leaving...she was almost ready to run to him and beg for him to stay.

Jack smiled more, pausing for a moment in his retreat. He smiled softly at her. "Now, how in the world could I help having pleasant nightmares after spending the day with you?" A little chuckle left him.

Sally blushed, giggling cutely. "Well...I...certainly won't be having bad nightmares tonight..."

Jack felt a touch of relief come over his heart. After all, the idea of her waking up in the dead of night screaming all from a bad dream about Oogie Boogie was just heartbreaking. He nodded to her and smiled more. "I'm glad, Sally. And...even if you do...no matter what scares you, you just think of me. I'm always at your service to protect you, and very happy for the honor." He gave a graceful bow to her.

"Thank you, Jack..." Sally held her hands to her racing heart, absolutely smitten all over again.

When she smiled, it...it just about put a spring in Jack's step! He felt utterly chipper at the sight of her so happy. He straightened up and waved once more, commencing his descent. "You're welcome. Farewell for now, Sally. I'm so happy to see you in such good spirits. Goodbye, sweet miss!"

"Goodnight..." Sally wobbled a bit, sighing dreamily. She managed to steady herself so she wouldn't fall, trying hard not to look even sillier than she already did.

As Jack lost sight of her he couldn't help but feel so very splendid inside. He felt...he couldn't put a pin in it but it made him smile, made him feel confident, made him even feel...sort of appealing in a certain sense. He liked it...and he liked her. 'She's...certainly something special. I'm happy she said she would be my first real lady friend. Oh she's wonderful!' And something inside of Jack's chest brimmed over with happiness at having been her rescuer, her savior, at having helped such a perfect, kind, sincere creature. He sighed softly to himself.

Sally too, felt that her life was changing all the more by this point. To actually have a true, real friend! Especially the very man who rescued her, treated her kindly and like a lady. She sat on her bed, laying back as she felt herself smitten all over again.

'He's wonderful, amazing, even! I'm so happy...I haven't felt this way my entire life...' Sally thought, sighing dreamily as she closed her eyes.


	2. Christmas Eve

**A/N:**

**Azure129: YAY, chapter 2! 8D Tons of cuteness to follow all about Jack and Sally's first encounter…and then maybe about later ;) Please R&R and thanks so much!**

**NintendoGal: And here it is! Much like part two of Pumpkin Petals, this part is a bonus and takes place after the events of the movie! :) Thanks a lot and enjoy!**

* * *

Slipping away from the crowd, holding the little flower to her chest, Sally quietly and inconspicuously went through the gate toward the graveyard. She was, however, seen leaving by only one person...

Jack watched her go...and then gulped as he realized he needed to..wanted to...follow her. But after all, she...and he...and she...well...he swallowed again. He understood now that she...had feelings for him. And now he also understood that strange sensation of peace and happiness he got whenever she was around...He had feelings for her too. And he wanted to tell her so, so that she wouldn't think he didn't or that he was rejecting hers. And he knew now that he had to follow after her, and so he did...

In the snow-covered graveyard, Sally slowly ascended Spiral Hill. The past couple of months, ever since this year's Halloween, had been quite eventful to say the least. Even after having relived last year's traumatic instances, only far worse, Sally couldn't have felt happier. Even if things had gotten out of control, what with Jack inadvertently ruining Christmas, getting shot down from the sky and believed to be gone forever, Santa Claus nearly getting killed... Everything turned out just fine. Sally could honestly not have felt happier. Oogie Boogie was gone for good, never to terrorize the town ever again, Santa Claus was working to safe Christmas and was unharmed, everyone in town was happy and relieved...especially since

Jack had returned safe and sound, undead and well.

It didn't matter that Jack may never feel the same way about her. All that mattered to her was that he was safe and was happy. From what she could see, she had never seen him happier. And that, was more than enough for her.

Jack stood there at the bottom of the hill, looking up at her. She hadn't heard him approach. After all though he was the master of fright, quite light on his small, bony feet, and stealthy as could be, so it wasn't a suprise. He could still walk away, he supposed, could give in to his shyness and nervousness. But he wouldn't do that. He had been brave for her many times before...he would be brave for her now. He swallowed and smiled. He would go...and he would sing maybe...Yes, sing...He liked to sing...and he liked her so much.

She sat down on the snow-covered hill, smiling to herself as she gently plucked the petals of the flower, one by one.

"_My dearest friend..._"

Sally turned, seeing him there. She was surprised, but was overwhelmed with happiness. Jack wanted to...? Could it be...?

"_If you don't mind..._  
_I'd like to join you by your side..._  
_Where we can gaze into the stars..."_

She could see him now, standing at the bottom of the hill, looking up at her with that charming, ever-happy grin. Just waiting there...as if seeking her permission. Beaming as she stood up, Sally made her decision. She sang along with him then, as an invitation to come to her...

"_And sit together_  
_Now and forever_  
_For it is plain..._"

He could have cried. She...She liked him too. Oh goodness he supposed he should have been nervous, he supposed he should have been scared, he supposed he should have had flowers for her or something . Oh but there was no time for that now and besides which he liked her, he liked her so much...

"_For it is plain..._"

He was before her...

"_As anyone can see..._" He clasped his hands with hers. He wanted to be with her and never let her go.

"_We're simply meant to be..._" They finished upon singing together in harmonious beauty.

Within a moment or so, their joined hands lowered, as they stepped closer to each other. Not a word was spoken between them, even their own minds weren't comprehending this. Instinct and heartfelt passion was what they were pretty much running on by now.

Pretty soon they were flush against each other. Sally instinctively brought her arms around his neck and shoulders, while she felt his own circling around her form. Within an instant of joining together, their lips then met in a sweet, loving kiss.

Oh he felt so bold...and so right! Oh if he hadn't been sure that he adored her before, he certainly knew it now. He wanted her, needed her, he craved her, they were for each other and he couldn't believe that somehow in his life he had fallen in love but...he had. He was in love...Oh it just explained everything! In love...in love with...lovely Sally... He hugged her to him tightly, sighing shakily through his nose.

This had to mean one thing! Jack was in love with her too...there was no way he would kiss just anyone. If their harmonious song hadn't been enough to tip her off, this wonderful kiss certainly was. Sally felt to be in some kind of a beautiful heaven, as it draped its warm embrace over them.

Jack felt the shakines of his sigh spreading throughout his entire body. His bones were warm and trembling, his head swam, heat raced up and down his spine. And Sally was so soft...so soft in his arms, so warm amidst the snow, such perfection with him. Sally, Sally, Sally...The name was music to his ears.

Moments after, they parted, removing themselves from the embrace. Once more their hands entertwined, lowering them slightly as they gazed at each other. Silence befell them as they stood upon the snow-covered hill, the luminous glow of the moon set beside them..

Jack swallowed, managing a shallow breath. Words started tumbling out of him softly, and they made him smile and blanche. "I do hope I'm not too forward, sweet miss. I never realized that...and then I...I can't stop thinking about you. You glow in the moon and snow... I-I barley understand, what happened? How did we get here, I...how...Oh but I do like you so very very very much..." He was gurguling by the end, smile ear to ear.

"I...well I..." Sally looked down again, blushing and unable to keep from smiling. "Jack...I...I..."

"Oh say it, say my name again..." he suddenly suavely cooed, leaning his forehead against hers, eye sockets narrowing in a haze of adoration.

"Jack I..." Sally trembled a bit, this time looking up at him. "...I love you..."

Jack smiled and little tears fell from his eye sockets. "I...I know...dearest friend." He shrugged, almost laughing. "I-Isn't it funny...I...I wanted you for my first real lady friend and now I...you and I...I..." The tears fell more and he smiled but also cried a little. He was feeling everything at once and barely knew what to do about it all.

A little sniffle escaped Sally before she embraced him once more, laying her head against his shoulder. "I've waited my whole life...for a moment as happy as this..."

"Me too...me too..." It left him softly and then his lips found their way to one of her cheeks, kissing once, twice, three times...Then he whispered near her ear. "I love you too, you know..." He trembled all over.

Although she knew, Sally couldn't help but feel a jolt of absolute happiness course to her heart. She felt tears course down her cheeks, her grip on him tightened a little as she tried to gather herself. "Oh, Jack..."

"Hmm..." Jack sighed softly, smiling more. "Won't you call me 'darling', darling?' He chuckled playfully, nuzzling foreheads with her.

"I will...darling..." Sally cooed sweetly, nuzzling back as she giggled.

"Thanks..." Jack reached up and tapped her nose. Then he reached up and twirled some strands of her hair around his fingertips. "Um...what would you like to do now, Sally?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes.

"I...I don't know..." Sally looked down a bit, feeling a wave of uncertainty wash over her.

Jack noticed the touch of doubt in her features. He pouted. "Oh, why does my darling look so down? Tell me, what can her King do to lighten her sweet heart again?" He smiled softly once more.

"I...!" Sally had such a thing to say, but could never dream of imposing. "...Nothing...it's all right."

Now it was Jack's turn to look blue. Why would she keep something from him? What had he done wrong? "I...I do wish I could help..." was all he could manage quietly, not wanting to make her feel bad. After all, if she didn't want to open up to him, it was her business, even if it hurt him a little.

"...I don't want to go home..." Sally confessed, her lip quivering.

Jack's eye sockets slowly opened wide as he took in her qualm. "Oh..." He gently nuzzled her head with his. "You don't have to go home...the night is still young after all. We can stay together right here if you'd like." He smiled, hoping he had fixed the problem.

Sally beamed, looking oddly relaxed and comforted. "I'd love that..."

Jack smiled more. "Me t-" He paused then. "Oh but...it's so cold. I can't keep you out here, not when it's so cold." He frowned in concern for her.

"I'm fine..." Sally pouted. "I'm a rag doll...remember? I don't feel anything."

Jack just shook his head though. "You feel...everything. Somehow you do...You feel things more deeply than just 'hot' and 'cold'...And either way it wouldn't do to keep a lady out in the frost, it simply wouldn't do." He smiled.

Blushing a little, Sally giggled a bit and looked away. "Um...then what should we do?"

Jack swallowed. He knew what they should do, knew it like he knew the back of his own bony hand, though he still worried nonetheless. "If...you wouldn't consider it too scandalous..." he started (and seriously), "...you might come back to...my house..." He awaited her reply.

"...You would do that?" Sally looked at him with astonishment. "Oh, Jack...I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Impose?" he looked at her like he couldn't understand how that term could be applicable to the situation. "I just...oh but Sally aren't you worried about what people might say-me taking you up to my private residence...alone?" He bit his lower lip, looking into her eyes. "I would defend your honor with my life, fair lady..." he cooed. Then he blinked and cleared his throat, looking down. "S-Sorry if I...put that in too old fashioned of a way...I've been around for so long, after all."

"I...well, wouldn't think it was scandalous...why would it be scandalous?" Sally was honestly confused about it.

Jack turned all bright white. He looked down toward the snow. "I...it's nighttime...and we...you're a woman. We would be alone together...and we d-desire each other...in a 'love' sort of way..." He swallowed shyly.

Still not understanding, Sally shook her head. "It wouldn't be anyone's business...except our own, Jack..."

Jack's eye sockets started to go half lidded again. He swallowed and cooed to her. "I would be a perfect gentleman to you, my darling..." He smiled sweetly.

"I never doubted that..." Sally giggled, her eyes half-lidded. "If you'll have me...I'd love to go home with you..." A sense of pleading ovetook her countenance.

Those words sent deep trembles down Jack's spine. "And I'd...love to...take you home w-with me..." he paused and then added, hesitantly, unsurely... "...f-for the evening or f-for the...night?"

"Um...!" Sally looked away with uncertainty, biting her lip. "...We could...see how we feel later?"

Jack gave a small nod, his lower lip trembling. "V-Very well...w-we'll see how we...feel..." He leaned in and gave her cheek a deep, lingering kiss, then slowly pulled back.

Sally sighed dreamily, her cheeks heating up with delight. She giggled, kissing his cheek too. "All right...um...shall we go?"

"But of course, sweet miss...allow me..." And then Jack chuckled and suddenly he had her scooped up in his arms. "My brave little love, let's go." He began to prance with her in his arms down the hill and back toward his hosle.

*house

"Ooh!" Sally giggled, and snuggled into him; clasping her hands around his neck and laying her head against his shoulder. Already she could feel nostalgic and warm all over again, especially at the memories of when he had first carried her this way. "Oh, Jack...my dearest..." She cooed with appreciation.

"Oh Sally, my dearest...call me that forever..." he suavely cooed in return as they headed off down the road to his manor and their time alone together.

"Oooh...!" Sally breathed, beaming. "I'll call you anything you want, darling..."

Jack almost smirked a little. Then he leaned in close and whispered to her playfully, "S-Sometime...wh-when we're quite caught up in kissing...call me 'Pumpkin King'...See what I'll do." He winked at her.

Sally giggled with delight, nodding. "Oooh, okay..." She kept that in mind, now very curious as to what he'd do when this would happen.

"Splendid," Jack replied in a deepened voice. "Thank you."

"Ohhh..." Sally's form trembled, her blush increasing. "...Keep talking in that tone...and see what I'll do..." She cooed.

Jack's grin became just a little naughty. "As you wish..." then he lowered his voice the octave... "Sally..."

Trembling as a jolt of pleasure coursed through her, Sally giggled with delight and snuggled against him. "Jack..." She cooed, her eyelids lowering. "The Pumpkin King..."

An instinct made him stop short, nearly stumble, and then pull her to him as tightly as he could, trembling all over. He couldn't breathe, he just...leaned back against his gate (which they had reached by now), and let himself shake all over in bliss, a large skeletal upon his face. "S-S-S-Sally..." he stuttered out shakily, "...n-not while I'm r-r-running, p-please..." A small, goofy chuckle almost left him.

"Hee hee...all right, but um...not while you're carrying me right now, either..." Sally pointed out, looking sheepish.

Jack only smiled more. "H-Hey, at least you're being held up...I-I still have to be standing on my two, old, bony legs." He laughed a little, winking down at her.

"That's true, but there still could be mishaps if you catch me off guard or off balance..." Sally giggled. "Um...well, anyway...should we..go inside?"

Jack nodded eagerly and then glanced around (making sure they weren't being watched) and then dashed through the gate and up the steps leading to his front door. All the while he trembled inside. 'I'm taking a woman inside of my house...t-to...O-Okay, it's going to be okay...I'm taking a woman inside of my house...Okay...' Jack swallowed, pausing before his door, doing his best to still hold Sally as he fumbled with the handle nervously.

"Um...do you want to put me down? To make opening the door a bit easier?" Sally suggested.

Jack swallowed, looking down with wide eye sockets. "O-Only if...it wouldn't upset you if I did..."

Sally smiled in assurance, shaking her head. "Of course it wouldn't upset me. If...well, I was doing something that somehow inconvenienced you, I'd want to be able to help remedy that."

Jack swallowed and replied bashfully, "You...could never inconvenience me." He then gently put her down and opened the door. He bowed low and gestured for her to go inside. "Ladies first of course."

"Oh...thank you..." Sally blushed, then stepped inside. She never could forget his kind chivalry, it had been something she could recall ever since their first meeting.

Jack straightened up and gently stepped inside after her. He closed the door behind them and then let out a deep breath... 'We're alone in my house...' Now that he was here with her, really here, he was just doing his best not to let it overwhelm him. He looked up, watching her slowly walk forward, looking around in interest. Jack took a step forward. He cleared his throat. "Would you...like some tea...Sally?"

"Oh! Um, yes...that'd be lovely..." Sally looked at him then, beaming happily.

Jack gave a small smile and nodded, then quickly dashed off to the kitchen for the kettle (only stumbling a handful of times over furniture and nothing in his nervousness). He returned with it quickly and some tea leaves and set everything up to boil over the fire. "Th-There we are." He smiled and swallowed then gestured toward the couch. "H-Have a seat?" he offered politely.

Nodding, Sally slowly trotted over to the couch, and sat down. She sat up straight, legs crossed, hands clasped in her lap, and her chin help up high.

Jack slowly shuffled over to her and sat down beside her (making sure there was some space between them). He too sat up straight, legs crossed, hands clasped in his lap, though he was looking down shyly. He didn't know what to say now.

Both of them were stiff, unmoving. At least until Sally lowered her head to gaze down at her lap.

"Um...so..." She began, her voice soft, barely above an octave of a whisper.

"S-So..." Jack managed to squeak out, then quickly clearing his throat to return his voice to normal. "I-I mean...um..." he inched just a tiny bit closer to her. "I'm sorry...I'm overwhelmed. I love you so much though..." He blanched.

"I'm overwhelmed a bit, too..." Sally admitted, but smiled as she gave him a sidelong glance. "...I love you so much, too..."

Jack smiled more. He slowly tiptoed his fingertips across the couch, hoping to catch her hand. "I think you're the nicest, funnest, best, prettiest girl in the whole town." He chuckled.

"Oh...I'm not..." Sally said modestly, looking away as she giggled.

"Well..." Jack sighed playfully, smilng at her more and looking toward her now, "...let's see-you managed to find yourself all alone up here in Skellington manor, the most exclusive place in town, and you've got the Pumpkin King pledging his heart to you and quite literally dying for kisses and embraces...I'd say you indeed must be something special to earn all of that."

Blushing furiously, Sally looked toward him too. "I...didn't do anything...it's just how I feel..."

"Ah, so you're a naturally talented vixen of beauty and splendor...I see..." He inched a little closer to her, trying not to chuckle too much more.

"That's not what I meant!" Sally laughed, but made no attempt to move away.

"Yet, it's the truth..." He grinned at her more, leaning in close.

"Jack..." Sally giggled, scooting closer also.

"Yes?" Jack asked suavely, raising an eyebrow.

"Ooh..." Sally felt a jolt course to her heart as she trembled a bit. She leaned closer a bit, her eyelids lowering. "Nothing..."

Jack trembled too and he liked it. "Ooo now, come on...Nothing? Now, now, you know as well as I do that there is certainly not 'nothing' between us..." He winked.

"What can I say...you leave me speechless..." Sally cooed sweetly, placing her hand over his. "Pumpkin King Jack..."

"H-H-Hmm..." A great big quiver whent up and down Jack's spine... "As do you to me...sensuous Sally..."

Blushing and smiling shyly, the rag doll giggled with delight as she trembled slightly. "Um...Jack, I...I have thank you...for saving us..."

"Hmm? F-From what, most delightful dolly?" he asked dreamily, leaning over to gently nuzzle heads with hers.

"Saving us earlier tonight...from a certain doom..." Sally cooed sweetly, giggling. "You saved my life again, Jack...thank you..."

Jack blinked, looking at her with wide eye sockets. "Oh...but...Sally, I...if anyone saved anyone, you saved me..." he said sincerely.

"...What?" Sally blinked, looking at him with wide eyes as well. "...How?"

Jack blinked a few more times. "You...tried to warn me about Christmas-you were most of the reason that I tried to remember to be at least a little cautious during my ride. You found where Sandy Claws was and bought a lot of time for me to come and stop Oogie Boogie. You gave me hope during all of this, Sally, even when I was full of despair...You saved me more than I can express." He held her hand in both of his and gently raised it up.

Taking that in, Sally blushed as she looked down shyly for a moment. But as she thought more about it, more about what she had done, what he had said just now, she looked up into his eye sockets again. Smiling a bit more, she managed, "I...jsut wanted to help you...to make sure you would be okay."

"And you did..." Jack assured sweetly, "You're my salvation, my right hand, my partner, my Qu-..." Jack blinked and then abruptly stopped talking.

"...Jack? I don't want to assume, but...what did you just try to say?"

Jack, eye sockets wide, just shook his skull. He didn't breathe. He just remained perfectly still and felt inside like he just could have died.

Pouting a little bit, Sally leaned up and gently kissed his cheek. "...Please tell me?"

Jack gasped a little at her kiss, then his lower lip trembled, his eye sockets closing a bit and looking down. "I...mustn't...I'm s-s-s...scared...to."

"Were you...about to say...um... Queen?" Came her query, voice dropping to a nervous whisper. "If that's what you said...it's all right, you don't have to be ashamed to think that."

Jack's skull turned utterly white and he looked down entirely. "Y-Yes...Q-Q-Queen...You're like my Q-Queen to m-me..." His eye sockets were getting big again and little tears were forming there.

Nuzzlign their foreheads, Sally closed her eyes and smiled lovingly. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't dream of that, Jack..."

Little quivers went all through Jack and his breaths became shallow, eye sockets hazing over. "You...dream of..." left him softly, breathily.

Giggling a bit, Sally nodded as she nuzzled their foreheads. "Well I...daydreamed so much of...you and I."

More quivers went through Jack and he found himself stumbling through some sort of attempt at modest denial... "I...I'm not d-dream worthy, s-surely...After all, I'm just...skeleton man...I..."

"Oh, don't be silly." Sally cooed sweetly, nuzzling their cheeks. "You're anything but just a skeleton man."

Jack was positively melting inside. "I-I don't...w-well, I...very sweet but...mmm..." he sighed softly, closing his eye sockets, just nuzzling her back.

"You've done so much, you're the ruler of an entire wonderful holiday, you treat others with kindness and as if they're your equals, you admitted to mistakes you made and did what you could to make things right..." Sally whispered, still nuzzling. "You're all of that and so much more. ...If anything, I'm just a plain old rag doll."

"Ah..." Jack took in a little gasp, his eye sockets opening again. "You...just a...Oh Sally, no, no, not ever...Oh Sally you're the most brilliant and clever woman there ever was! There's fire in you, so much fire, such a spark, I..." he swallowed and whispered, "I...could never have even dreamed up a woman better than you for being fit to be my Q-Queen..."

"Oh, Jack..." Sally murmured lovingly, snuggling closer to him.

"S-Sally...let's...let's hold each other..." he whispered gently, slowly bringing his arms around her.

"Ooh..." Almost immediately, Sally returned the embrace, melting up against him.

"K-Kisses p-please?" Jack gurguled out, and then suddenly he was giving her cheek kisses.

"You don't even need to ask..." Sally giggled from each kiss.

Jack's kisses were slow but he felt them getting more passionate, gaining more speed. He could barely control himself though. He had never done anything like this before and it was beyond thrilling. He wanted her, he needed her, and he never wanted their first night here to end.

Sweet, soft coos of happiness along with versions of his name escaped Sally's lips at his sweet kisses to her cheek. She couldn't help it, she'd only ever dreamed of having this kind of affection from him. It was unbelievable, even right now, that this was truly happening. Jack loved her back, he knew she loved him, and they were...together.

Jack felt his kisses traveling slowly, tenderly moving to her hair line, then her ear, toward her nose then down to her chin. He felt them starting to find their way to he neck, and slowed down a little, wondering if that would be alright. His breaths were shallow and quick through his nose and he held her firmly and flush to him.

"Jack..." Sally cooed with adoration, snuggling against him.

The sweet sound of his name again from her lips, but this time with so much love behind it, decided things for him. His kisses went down into her neck, and between them he whispered her name. "Sally...Oh...Sally...sweetest Sally..." He couldn't imagine the two of them being anywhere but right here and right now together.

"Oh..." The enraptured rag doll closed her eyes once more, her fingers gently digging into his shoulders. "Jack...my dearest Jack...I love you.."

"I love you too...Sally...my Sally...delightful dolly...Sally...Oh Sally..." He kissed feverishly, just everywhere he could find. "S-Sorry, I just...I-I think this has been building up for a while. I-I-It'll stop soon, just...oh Sally, I need this, Sally...I hope it's okay, Sally..." He kissed on.

Melting against him all the more, Sally giggled and cooed. "Don't stop, Jack..."

Jack let out a shuddery sigh through his nose, whispering to her between kisses. "S-Sally, don't...say such...things. Wh-What if I...actually never could...stop..." His kisses continued in frequency but some were slowing to become more passionate than fevered.

"I can't help it..." Whispered Sally, her fingers gently kneading into his shoulders before sliding down to his ribs. "You kiss so wonderfully..."

"O-O-Oh...!" Jack suddenly moaned deeply, his lips merely grazing her skin instead of kissing it. He couldn't breathe. "S-Sally, my bones...G-Gently, please...Oh it feels too good..." He tried to keep kissing her but he was so on fire inside that they couldn't help but be a little less strong than before.

"Sorry..." Almost immediately her hands gently grasped at his suit, feeling his bones right through it.

Deep shudders went all through Jack and for a moment, the kisses had to stop and he just had to rest against her, panting shallowly. "Sally...Sally..." was all he could say softly, eye sockets drifting closed.

"Jack..." Sally cooed, laying her head against his shoulder as she relaxed.

Jack let out a calming sigh as he felt her relax. He gently held her to him, resting his head atop hers. He whispered quietly to her, smiling. "Sally...it feels nice when you hold to me like that. I like it...even if it's so very much for me...I like it." He gave a little kiss to the top of her head.

"...Really?" Sally giggled, pleased to know she managed to do something he liked. "I'll remember that..."

Jack smiled bashfully. "O-Oh...um... thank you."

"You're welcome." Sally giggled, her lips pulling into a bigger smile.

Jack gave her a little nuzzle. "Um...so...now what would you like to do, my dearest?" he asked softly.

"I...don't know..." Sally giggled, looking up at him a bit. "What should we do?"

Jack looked at her bashfully and shrugged. "Um...we could...drink tea...and cuddle..." he added the last part very softly, "...until the sun comes up..."

"Oh, Jack...I'd love that." Sally whispered, giggling.

Jack looked into her eyes hopefully. "Really?" he asked shyly.

"Yes..." Sally nodded.

Jack grinned. "A-Alright then...I'd love that too." He gave he cheek a little kiss, then unwound his arms from her and stood up to take the tea kettle off of the fire. He placed it on the little coffee table before them along with cups, and then got back on the couch and snuggled close to Sally, taking a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping it around their shoulders. "Happy...my love?" he asked sweetly.

Nodding, Sally took one of the cups in her hands. She sniffed it, blowing on it gently before taking a sip. The warm, sweet liquid ran down her throat in a soothing manner as she relaxed all the more. "Yes...very..."

Jack settled in and sighed. "I'm glad...Merry Christmas, Sally."

"Merry Christmas, Jack.." Sally giggled.

Jack chuckled and took up his own cup of tea to sip. And with that the two of them commenced a lovely night of being in love and being together.

December 25th, Christmas Day, as it were. Sally was greeted to this upon waking up, with Jack offering a very enthusiastic "Merry Christmas!" when he discovered she was awake. Despite all the shortcomings of the night before, Sally felt immensely touched. Even now, Jack did still have a fond love for Christmas, and she could understand why. Over the past few months, even if she was more worried about the tragic consequences, the joys and beauty of Christmas were not lost on her.

She too appreciated its light-hearted, loving, colourful, bright and beautiful mannerisms, finding to be unique and charming.

It was all part of why she felt so happy to share this together.

Sally even especially had a whole new appreciation for the holiday, just as she did for Halloween. Christmas Eve was the very night that brought them together. The night they had confessed their love for each other...

Halloween had been the day they first met a year ago. Even to this moment, it was a fond memory, despite the overtones of her trauma.

Which brings us to right now.

While Jack was busying in the kitchen with some breakfast for them, Sally sat on the couch, with Zero snuggled up beside her, as she was thinking about a nightmare she'd had the night before. She hadn't spoken about it, nor woke up screaming, but it reminded her all too much of the trauma she'd faced on Halloween that last year, and the night before...in thanks to the dreaded Oogie Boogie.

"And how many scrambled vulture eggs does my lovely little house guest desire?" Jack suddenly asked in a loving coo, popping his head out of the kitchen. "And you'll be wanting some putrid cheese with that of course, some rotten fruit, some molded bread, a hot cup of tea and at least one lovely chocolate and soure whipped cream pastry." He winked at her and added, "And I won't take no for an answer to all of that-you need your strength, you big beautiful blue angel of love." He all but beamed at her in adoration.

"Oh! Um...one, please..." Sally said a bit nervously, rubbing her arm. "All of that sounds wonderful, Jack..."

Jack bit his lip...and then sighed and smiled again and nodded. "Oh alright...just one vulture egg...as long as you promise to at least try and eat the other stuff. Be back in a moment, darling!" He blew her a little kiss and dashed into the kitchen for a couple of minutes. When he came out he had a large silver tray in his hand full of food. He placed it on the coffee table and then sat down with her on the couch, very close, a big smile on his face. "There now...the perfect start to an utterly perfect morning...The first of many I hope." He smiled more and looked down shyly.

"Oh...thank you, Jack..." Sally beamed, managing to mask her sorrows. "It looks wonderful..."

Jack smiled back at her. "You're welcome. And thank you." His smile faded a little for a moment though. "Um and...you're sure you're...happy...here...with me...now...like this?" He had been asking this question on and off again during the morning, still seemed so very hesitant and unsure somewhere deep down.

"...Jack, I feel happier than I've ever been in my life..." Sally said softly as she looked to him then. "Being here with you is...something I only ever once dreamed of."

Jack's smile took on such happiness, such relief. "I'm...glad. And I'm...happiest with you too. I hope I can help you have the most splendid and peaceful life with me..." He looked to her, eye sockets full of love.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally snuggled into his side. "You already have, ever since we met."

Jack smiled dreamily. "Oh...thank you..." He melted against her.

"...Jack...um..." Sally trembled a little, looking away a bit. "Can I...tell you something?"

Jack nodded, sensing something change in her. He looked to her in some worry. He was so very frightened of her being unhappy or in pain here with him. "Yes...of course...what is it...?" he prompted softly.

"Last night, I had...well, I had a bad dream," the rag doll confessed, laying her head against his shoulder.

Jack's eye sockets went wide. And then he held her close and gently stroked throug her hair. "Oh...Sally...tell me what it was...tell me..." he urged softly.

A soft sigh escaped Sally as she relaxed a bit against him, soothed by his comfort. "I dreamt that Oogie Boogie was brought back, seeking revenge against you and the entire town. You were gone..." She sniffled a bit at this, trembling.

Jack held her very very tightly. He shook his skull. "No, no...I'll never leave you...I don't want to leave you...Nothing will ever come back to harm you...and if it tries I'll always be there to protect you...It's alright..." he spoke in gentle whispers, slowly stroking her hair the whole time he spoke.

"It made me remember...last night, Halloween last year..." Sally murmured, looking a bit dazed as she stared straight ahead. "Jack, I...when you found me in the cell...by then, I was defeated."

Jack's breaths were slow and shallow and he still just held her tightly, touching her gently. "It took me too long to find you. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...Sally..." He felt ready to cry, hearing how she was talking.

"Don't even worry, it isn't your fault," Sally shook her head a bit. "Jack...the reason I was even...well, composed, was because I gave up. Before, I was screaming and wailing, crying even, I was terrified for my life. I was imprisoned even more than I already was, it reminded me of it and knowing it was even worse terrified me," her voice cracked a bit.

Jack's eye sockets went a little wide...then they drooped. He let out a shuddery breath and savored the feeling of her safe in his arms. "Sally...I..." he swallowed, unsure if he should tell her or not...But...it was over now...and maybe it would help her... "I knew, Sally...I knew that you...were that bad that day. I knew..." He glanced away.

"...You did?" Sally turned her head to face him, wide-eyed. "You knew that?"

Jack nodded gently. "Yes..." His pout was becoming a full frown of sadness. "I knew...b-but I also knew that the last thing you probably needed was to be reminded of your despair. So I smiled and spoke casually, I teased you lightly, I remarked on how brave and regal you seemed. I just wanted to help you feel better and to bring you back to normal. Y-You seemed almost in shock, I was frightened...If I didn't at least try to break through that, what if you had ended up stuck in that state? Petrified, unable to speak, barely willing to trust another person ever again...The very idea just...broke my heart."Two little tears rolled down his cheeks from his eye sockets.

"...Oh..." Sally realized the weight of his words and snuggled into him. She sniffled a bit, feeling herself smile a bit despite the moment between them now. "Thank you, Jack..."

Jack's lower lip trembled as more quiet little tears fell. "It was all I could think of to do...It wasn't enough though...It was so small compared with what you had endured. Oh Sally I'm so sorry I let you be kidnapped, I'm so sorry." He hugged her, burying his face against her shoulder. "I'm the King, I should have been there to protect you, I should have been there. I'm so sorry..."

Sally shook her head, squeezing his form gently. "No, it isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for it, it's all right," she assured gently.

Jack just shook his skull though, and he could feel the tears falling more and more frequently now. "But...you're so good...and you had to have such a bad thing happen to you...Oh it makes me die inside thinking of it."

Tears of her own coursed down her cheeks as Sally trembled a little. "It's all right...even though it may still plague me a little today, you've helped me tremendously."

Tears of her own coursed down her cheeks as Sally trembled a little. "It's all right...even though it may still plague me a little today, you've helped me tremendously."

Jack sighed deeply. "Oh I hope so, I truly do..." He looked up at her, doing his best to brush the tears from his face. "I want to fill your life with beauty and love and joy and happiness and hope and light, and happy mornings and romantic nights and with passions galore. I love you, Sally. I love you so." He looked deeply into her eyes the whole while he spoke.

"Jack..." Sally smiled through her tears, overjoyed. "I love you, too. You have, ever since we met and from that day forward, you've given me so much. You've saved me, you've given me happiness, laughter, joy, and you've given me hope. And now, well..." a blush settled on her cheeks, "you love me back. It's as I said before, being with you like this was once only something I dreamed of. I hope I'm not dreaming..."

Jack smiled shyly, looking down. "I-I could...prove to you that you're not dreaming...if you'd like..." There was something playful in his tone.

"Really?" Sally beamed, wiping her eyes. "Then show me."

Jack swallowed, smiling more. "Well..." he came a little closer to her, "...usually...i-if I'm dreaming about something...romantic...I-I always wake up just before the really good part. S-So I figure if you and I...get to the really good part...it'll prove to both of us that we're not dreaming..." He looked positively goofy and delighted by now.

"I usually do, too..." Sally admitted, blushing a bit. She giggled, leaning up toward him a little. "We could try..."

Jack nodded. "Yes..." He swallowed. "And it would help us, um...work up an appetite for breakfast..." An arm gently reached out to wrap around her waist.

"I think it would..." Sally said sweetly, her voice lowering to a soft whisper as her eyelids lowered. Her hands came to his shoulders, gently squeezing.

Jack trembled and his other hand came up to gently cup her face. He gazed into her eyes. "Sally...I do believe I want to kiss you now..." he cooed softly.

"Jack..." Sally's eyes closed as her lips puckered ever so slightly. "Darling...please, kiss me..."

Jack chuckled and then closed his eyes and sprung forward to kiss her... "Mmm?" ...causing them both to accidently go toppling onto the couch, Sally backward and Jack forward. The accidental movement made Jack blink a few times in nervous curiosity but his lips stayed with hers and soon his eye sockets slowly shut again. He knew he was light and so he rested himself upon her as they continued.

Last message received on 20/08 at 12:43 AM

"Mmm!" Sally gasped at the sudden movement. But she relaxed moments later, adjusting to the sweet feeling. Now her lips gently returned the favour, savouring their closeness.

Jack kissed her tenderly and deeply, holding against her, feeling himelf sink into the warm and softness of her body and dress. Oh if he could, he would have just melted with her. She made him feel things he had never felt before...and he liked them.

As the reality of the situation, or rather, their position, sunk into her, Sally trembled and hesitated. She pulled back, looking a little confused and slightly nervous.

"W-Wait...what...just happened?"

Panting, Jack just smiled down at her at first, eyes hazed in love. "We were just getting cozy and getting to the 'good part' where I was necking with my favorite little house guest..." Jack took a few more breaths. Then Jack blinked a few times. Then he scrambled off of her and politely sat there, hands in his lap. "I-I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to...I-I didn't mean to go too far..." He bit his lip and swallowed nervously.

"Oh..." Sally sat up then, rubbing her head a bit as her eyes rolled around in her head. She felt a bit dizzy for whatever reason, but managed to regain herself.

"It's all right. I...well, felt a little bit overwhelmed at such a position... But I suppose we both have some things to get used to, don't we?" A little giggle escaped her to try to lighten the mood. "Isn't that part of what being with someone is?"

Jack gulped again and managed a little nod. "Y-Yes...I suppose." He looked to her eyes, "I'll try and control myself better from now on. I promise. I-It's hard with you but...I'll do my very best."

"Me too..." Sally crawled over to sit closer beside him. She brought her arms around his framed in a side hug and nuzzled into his shoulder.

Jack trembled and melted. He even smiled again. "I-I...um...o-oh I...like when you get close to me like th-this..." he gurgled softly.

"Hee, I love to get close to you," Sally giggled, snuggling into him.

"Y-You can get...as close as you want..." left him softly. And then he gently picked up one of her hands and rested the palm of it right at the center of his chest over his shirt over his ribs. He let it press there.

"Ooh..." Sally murmured with interest, her eyes gleaming. "You can get as close as you want too, Jack..."

Jack smiled and blanched and looked away to the side. "I...I d-don't...n-no, I...I don't know..." he finished bashfully.

"Oh come on, that's not fair..." Sally pouted playfully.

"Mmm..." a soft little moan left Jack. Oh there were so many nice places on her that one could get close to. "I...o-okay..." He hesitated. Then he raised up his hand...and before he could stop from fear he put his hand gently over Sally's knee.

Wiggling a bit, Sally giggled and kept her leg where it was, trying not to move it. Of all places, it had to be her knee. Not that she minded, but it was a whole new feeling she had to get used to. Her hand meanwhile gently clutched and kneaded his bones through the fabric barriers.

"Mmm..." Jack moaned from her touches, and her doing that made him gently caress her knee, unknowingly pushing up the fabric of her dress.

"Oooh..." Sally let out a breathy moan in response as well, her fingers clenching. "I didn't think my body would respond to physical contact like this...but I think it does..."

Jack trembled and nodded, smiling shyly yet happily. "Y-Yes, bodies...respond...to other bodies...a-and you do have...quite the attractive body..." He chuckled goofily.

"I...well...it's not much..." Sally said bashfully, looking away with a giggle.

"And yet...it's in the process of driving a king to passionate madness..." he cooed to her, something deepening in his voice.

Trembling yet again from the change in tone of his voice, Sally then brought her hands to his shoulders, gently squeezing them. "It's only my body, it's nothing special."

"It is a beautiful, soft, warm...c-curvaceous...temple...And you are it's high priestess..." His fingertips gently found their way up to her thigh.

"Oooh..." Sally trembled a bit, giggling. "You're very good with your hands..."

A cute little wobble came to Jack's smile, and he looked down and replied softly, "I'm...I'm only just getting started..." His other arm came to wrap gently around her waist, pulling them close.

"There's more?" Sally beamed, her eyelids lowering.

Jack gulped, trembling a little. "Th-There's...everything..."

"Everything...?" Sally snuggled closer.

"Y-Yes..." left Jack in barely a whisper, looking down shyly, "There's...all of you...all of me..."

Sally smiled and snuggled into his form, nuzzling his neck. She lowered her hands, resting them as she merely rested there against him. A hearty giggle escaped her as her smile grew.

Jack let out a shuddery sigh, snuggling into her as well. He removed his hand from her thigh and picked up one of her hands, gently kissing the fingertips and the back of it. "I-I'm sorry...I don't mean to be forward...but I...c-cannot express to you...the degree of the deep attraction...and love...and desire...and adoration...I have for you...Oh you...stay with me...forever..."

"Oh, I will... I will!" Sally promised, snuggling more and letting out little happy giggles at his ministrations.

Jack kissed her hand more. "Splendid...my sweet Queen..." He all but purred the last three words.

"Oooh..." Sally trembled, nuzzling his skull. "Jack, my dearest Jack...Pumpkin King..."

A deep, low chuckle escaped Jack. "Mmm...That's right...I am the Pumpkin King...the scary, terrifying, passionate Pumpkin King...and I am all yours...Oh please say you'll be all mine..." His kisses became slow and tender as they coated her entire hand.

Sally let out a pleasured squeal as she snuggled into her beloved. "I am yours, Jack... You don't even need to ask..." She cooed.

Jack's kisses gently tapered off. "A-Alright then...I'm going to have to ask you to do a very brave thing with me later then..." He looked into her eyes with love, nuzzling and snuggling her close.

Eyes wide with curiosity, Sally smiled and nuzzled their noses. "What would that be?" She queried.

Jack's smile picked up a little on one side. "Well...now, it's almost morning...and I do suppose that somebody has to go outside and let everyone know where we are...and also that the Pumpkin King is no longer the most eligible bachelor in the town..."

"What are you trying to say?" Sally giggled, smiling brightly.

"That I've found the most eligible bachelorette in town and will never part from her for the rest of time...and that I suppose we must tell every body before they break into a chorus of "Something's Up with Jack" again...and start to get suspicious that you're missing too." He winked at her.

"Oh...you're right, that's true..." Sally recalled that memory all too well. "I know what you mean by that. ...I was out there when it happened that morning."

Jack smiled tenderly at her, gently cupping the side of her face. "So, you'll...tell them of our love with me soon...my favorite and...most welcome little house guest?" He looked with hope into her eyes.

"We can..." Sally nodded, glad the topic veered away from that one morning. "It would be good to be honest with the townsfolk about us."

Jack nodded. "Yes. I've...I've been very secretive toward them lately, I know..." Jack glanced down in a touch of shame...but then he smiled and looked back up to her. "But I'd like to stop acting so lonely and withdrawn and to start being as open with them as I used to be. And I want to start by having both of us be open with them. Besides...they should have time to get used to the idea of a Queen..."

"...That's true..." Sally blushed, her heart racing rapidly. Realizing something, Sally went frigid. "...Oh no..."

Jack's eye sockets went wide. His skull turned a touch paler and he held her closer."What is it? Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked almost in fear.

"...The Doctor..." Sally realized, her grip on him tightening.

Jack swallowed, still looking into her eyes. Then he held her close, gently stroking her hair and whispering near her ear soothingly, "Oh, Sally...is that all? There, there...we'll just...have a talk with the doctor, that's all. And I'm sure I'm not the first man to have to deal with an overprotective legal guardian of the woman whom he loves. The point is that nothing shall keep us apart...alright?" He smiled and nuzzled her.

"...Okay..." Sally lay her head on his shoulder and sighed a little, still looking worried. "I just don't know what to do."

"We'll figure it out together...later...I promise." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Nodding a little, Sally exhaled a sigh of relief. "Okay, Jack...thank you..." She whispered, snuggling closer.

Jack smiled a little more and nodded...then added... "You're welcome...though...I do think you and I have a bigger problem than the doctor..."

"...What is it?" Sally asked, worried all of a sudden.

Jack swallowed shyly and replied playfully, "You have to explain to all of the other women in town why it is that they can no longer continue in their endless attempts at flirting with me and throwing themselves at me and going on and on about how handsome and suave and scary I am...since...you know...we're in love now...fair...frightful Sally..." He gave her cheek a soft kiss.

"Oh!" Sally realized, and looked sheepish. "I'll try...but I don't want to make them feel bad. I'm not very good with confrontation. I don't want them to hate me, I certainly have nothing against them."

Jack just chuckled and nuzzled noses with her. "They won't hate you...They'll be very impressed with you, actually. After all you've singlehandedly melted my forlorn little heart and made it all yours forever and ever. I'm sure they'll be quite pleased that at least someone was able to do it. They are still my friends...I think mostly they've always just wanted me to be happy...and now I am..with you."

Considering it, Sally managed to smile and nodded. "All right, then. I'll remember that."

Jack looked at her lovingly. "Splendid..." Then he let out a sigh and moved away from her a little on the couch. "Alright then, enough unnecessary worrying. We'll deal with everyone and everything a little later. What's important now is that you eat a very good breakfast. Queen's need their nourishment after all." He winked at her and brought the breakfast tray closer to them on the table.

"Ooh, thank you," Sally brightened as she looked at the food. "I...well, am pretty hungry."

Jack's whole face brightened as well. "Good, then I made the right call preparing so much for you. So you just eat up and...think about how happy our lives will be forever." He winked.

"I will..." Sally beamed, reaching for some food. "...I love you." Escaped her in a sweet little sing song way.

Jack paused, about to take a bite, and smiled dreamily. "I...I love you too..." left him in a way equally singsong. And he felt his bones fluttering.

They nuzzled noses before proceeding to share breakfast together. All the while, they made small talk, offered a very hopeful Zero a couple of bites, and just basically enjoyed being together.

Sally felt all the more content and happy with her life than ever before. To think that after all that had transpired, everything became better than it ever had been. Everything really was going to be fine.

Jack, meanwhile, just did his best not to burst in happiness at the fact that he wa in love and had a girl who loved him back...at the fact that she was with him here and wanted to stay...at the fact that they were all safe and well and wonderful. And he couldn't wait to (shyly of course) tell everyone about his and Sally's would be together forever now, he could feel it in his bones. And he couldn't wait for forever to begin as soon as this splendid meal was over.


End file.
